A LA MIERDA CON KONOHA
by Maximilian F Prewett
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es atacado por una horda de aldeanos furiosos lo que provoca que cada pisca de su ingenuidad muera, ahora lo unico que quiere el niño es ser libre y vivir lejos de las personas que lo odian pero para logarlo debe hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse del mundo ninja y su aldea natal
1. EL FIN DE LA INOCENCIA

**NARUTO Y SU MUNDO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

.

EL FIN DE LA INOCENCIA

.

Naruto Uzumaki era un simple niño de cinco años de edad, huérfano desde su nacimiento había sido criado en uno de los dos orfanatos que se encontraban en su pueblo, sin embargo el joven muchacho nunca había sido feliz

Naruto tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero su marca mas característica eran sus bigotes en las mejillas (simples marcas de nacimiento) tres en cada mejilla, el chico vivía en una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, más específicamente en la aldea oculta entre las hojas (Konohagakure no sato)

Naruto toda su vida había sufrido el ostracismo en su aldea natal, por algún motivo extraño para el rubio los aldeanos y los ninjas de la localidad le odiaban con todo su ser. Al pequeño Uzumaki no le importaba soportar ese odio, al menos hasta hoy, cuando se vio rodeado por una veintena de civiles que deseaban matarlo

El rubio había sufrido mucho pero jamás físicamente, al menos hasta ahora, al parecer para la gente destruir su mente no era suficiente, también querían destruir su cuerpo

El grupo de aldeanos rodeó al chico, los hombres llevaban en sus manos garrotes y le dirigían miradas cargadas de odio, el líder del grupo fue el único que le dirigió la palabra al pequeño rubio

–hoy será el día de tu muerte demonio– y sin contemplaciones golpeo al chico en el estómago con su garrote

El pequeño niño salió disparado varios metros en el aire, en cuanto toco el piso el chico comenzó a toser sangre, el joven Naruto miro horrorizado a la turba que quería quitarle la vida, luego miro alrededor esperando que alguien lo salvara pero lo único que encontró fueron más miradas de odio. Mujeres y hombres fuera de la turba también lo miraban con odio y claramente querían su muerte, podía ver algunos Shinobis en los tejados los cuales también pedían su muerte, fue en ese momento que la mente del chico se rompió y algo dentro de él comenzó a aflorar

El pequeño niño podía recordar las palabras del Hokage (líder de la aldea), palabras que decían que un día el niño sería un ninja y protegería a su amado pueblo, pero el niño decidió no seguir ese destino, en ese momento se percató que no importaba cuanto se entrenara el pueblo jamás lo amaría, el pueblo deseaba su muerte y el niño decidió no proteger a su "amado pueblo", si fuera por él esperaba que una nación rival simplemente destruyera todo hasta las cenizas, el odio sustituyo todas sus emociones y lo que fuera que estaba dentro de él lo dejo tomar el control

Naruto dejo que el odio lo embriagara, pero ese odio no controlaba su mente, aún era la mente del propio Uzumaki. Muchos shinobis veteranos podían haberse sorprendido por eso, se suponía que el poder del chico era una entidad que siempre querría tomar el control pero en ese momento nada de eso pasó, eso era posible porque el poder oscuro del chico estaba dormido, la entidad oscura estaba dormida, Naruto a la fuerza tomaba el poder de una criatura que estaba tan cansada que no podía oponer resistencia

Naruto se puso de pie, al levantar la vista la turba podía ver unos ojos rojos cargados de odio, atrás quedaron lo ojos azules inocentes, ahora la mirada era la de un monstruo. El rubio corrió en dirección al hombre que le había golpeado, el chico no se había percatado que ese golpe podía haberlo matado si fuera un chico normal, pero ahora nada de eso importaba lo único que rondaba en su mente era la venganza

El chico salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el Swing del garrote, en el aire mientras caía golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a su agresor en la cabeza, lo cual resulto en un cuello roto y la muerte de dicho agresor, cuando el chico tocó el piso y el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo el pandemónium se desato, los civiles miraban aterrados al chico mientras que los shinobis sacaban sus armas para terminar con la vida del pequeño, en ese momento un nuevo shinobi apareció, llevaba el pelo de color plata y una máscara de lobo, en cuanto hizo presencia los ninjas del techo corrieron alejándose del lugar mientras que los civiles lo aclamaban como héroe y le pedían terminar con la vida del niño, el ninja dejo escapar una muy grande cantidad de intención asesina (KI) y dejo a los aldeanos inconscientes en el piso. Una vez que todo se calmó el hombre le dirigió la palabra al rubio

–Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama pide su presencia–

Ambos hombres tomaron rumbo hacia la torre del Hokage, un edificio grande de color rojo en el medio de la aldea, mientras caminaban el rubio recibía miradas de odio del resto de los aldeanos, pero a diferencia del pasado el rubio ni siquiera se percataba

Una vez en la oficina del Hokage un hombre anciano los esperaba, era bastante pequeño pero tenía un poder sin igual, el hombre vestía una túnica blanca y llevaba un sombrero blanco con el kanji del fuego, frente a ellos estaba el líder de la aldea, el shinobi mas fuerte de Konoha y la figura de abuelo del joven Naruto, frente a ellos estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi

El hombre mayor miraba al pequeño rubio con ojos escrutadores, el chico estaba sucio, su camiseta blanca estaba manchada de tierra y sangre y su pantaloncillos cafés estaban llenos de tierra pero lo que sorprendió al hombre era la mirada de su "nieto", solo se veía el odio en los ojos azules del chico. El hombre abrió la boca para dar uno de sus discursos inspiradores pero el chico le corto de manera grosera y firme

–No voy a ser un ninja, así que mándame a alguno de los orfanatos en el país del fuego–

Esas palabras causaron terror en el líder de la aldea, por suerte su máscara de abuelo jamás dejo su rostro y por lo tanto el niño no se percató de nada

–¿de qué hablas Naruto?, tu serás un gran ninja y cuando eso pase los aldeanos te respetaran y te amaran– el chico soltó un bufido al aire

–no voy a proteger a esos animales, si no quieres mandarme lejos es tu problema, pero yo no voy a convertirme en un ninja, no voy a proteger esta aldea y dejare que los enemigos destruyan todo hasta las cenizas–

El anciano miro de reojo al ninja con mascara de lobo, el ANBU encargado de la protección del muchacho rubio, y pudo ver solo pesar en sus ojos tras la máscara. Hiruzen rápidamente entro en pánico, Naruto era demasiado poderoso e importante como para terminar en un orfanato civil fuera de la aldea ninja, él era la mejor y mas poderosa arma del país del fuego, además por sus venas corría la sangre de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, un hombre que por su propia cuenta acabo con una guerra y sumió al país enemigo en la desesperación mientras que su propio país consiguió calma y estabilidad. Hiruzen no podía dejar que Naruto se convirtiera en un civil, sin importar el costo él debía convertir al joven Uzumaki en un shinobi leal a Konoha

El viejo Hokage entonces comenzó a trazar planes en su cabeza, sin embargo cada plan que trazaba era peor que el anterior y el no podía convertir al niño en un ser sin emociones y sin conciencia, después de todo se lo debía a los padres del niño, una vez que llego a una solución aceptable volvió a hablar en voz alta

–Naruto puedes retirarte–

El joven rubio salió del despacho del anciano con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer su deseo de abandonar la aldea se cumpliría

En cuanto el anciano y el ninja ANBU se quedaron solos el hombre de cabello plata abrió la boca

–¿permitirá a Naruto abandonar la aldea Hokage?, ¿a pesar de ser el hijo de mi maestro?–

–No seas idiota Kakashi, Naruto es un activo de guerra–

–¿Pero entonces que hará?–

–Lo convertiré en un ninja a la fuerza–

–¿a la fuerza?, ¿acaso se lo entregara a Danzo? ¡No puede convertir al hijo de Minato-sensei en una maquina sin emociones!– el hombre mas joven veía con horror al líder de la aldea

–no, no se lo entregare a Danzo, pero de igual manera debo convertirlo en un ninja, eso no puede cambiar–

.

…

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Naruto fue llamado nuevamente a la oficina del Hokage, el chico llevaba una mochila con sus dos cambios de ropa, un par de juguetes y un libro para aprender a leer, todos regalos del Hokage

El chico entro en la oficina del anciano y se sorprendió al ver a otro anciano junto al líder de la aldea, el hombre parecía tener mas años que el propio Hokage y una sonrisa y mirada bonachona, en su espalda llevaba un sartén Wong gigante además de cuchillos para cocinar, en cuanto el niño lo vio sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes

–¿Usted será el señor que me llevara al nuevo orfanato?– el hombre en cuestión lo miro sorprendido por lo que el Hokage tuvo que intervenir

–Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas de la aldea, este hombre será tu entrenador shinobi, su nombre es Kosuke Maruboshi– esas palabras no sentaron nada bien en el pequeño rubio

–¿pero por qué jiji?, yo no quiero ser ninja, ¡me dijiste que me enviarías a otro orfanato, uno fuera de la aldea!–

–yo jamás te dije que serias un civil…Naruto debes comprender que tu destino es ser ninja, y no uno normal, tu destino es ser el mejor shinobi, quizás incluso un kage– el anciano creyó que esas palabras convencerían al pequeño, lamentablemente ese no fue el caso

–yo no quiero ser ninja, quiero ser normal, quiero tener mi propia vida, quiero que los aldeanos y los ninjas dejen de verme con odio, quiero vivir sin preocuparme que alguien me mate…jiji por favor déjame irme de la aldea– el niño lloraba en silencio y miraba al anciano con ojos suplicantes, pero el hokage tenía sus propios planes

–No Naruto, tus padres querían que fueras un ninja y un ninja serás– respondió de forma tajante el hombre mayor, lo que no se esperaba era un berrinche por parte del rubio

–¿Por qué?, mis padres me abandonaron, no me querían, por eso termine en el orfanato, ellos no me querían, ¿porque debo ser ninja si ellos al igual que todos no me querían?– tanto Hiruzen como Kosuke abrieron sus ojos en shock

–¿quién te dijo que tus padres no te querían?–

–Todos, todos dicen que me abandonaron por ser un monstruo, un demonio–

El viejo Hokage se llevó las manos hacia sus ojos y se los estrujo, el daño mental de Naruto era peor de lo que podía imaginar, ahora entendía porque se empecinaba con ser un civil, todo el pueblo había acabado con la fortaleza mental del pequeño Uzumaki, el viejo Sarutobi solo podía recurrir a su ultima carta con tal de convencer al rubio para aceptar el entrenamiento, de lo contrario no le quedaría mas razón que entregarle la custodia del niño a Danzo, su viejo amigo y rival y director del ANBU raíz

–tus padres te amaban Naruto, de hecho tus padres murieron el día que el Kyubi atacó…lamentablemente no te puedo decir quiénes eran porque ellos eran muy famosos y en el mundo ninja los shinobis famosos tienen muchos enemigos, de hecho tu padre tenía tantos enemigos que por ese motivo llevas el apellido de tu madre–

El rubio era un niño, un niño pequeño pero incluso el comprendía que su seguridad era mas importante que saber el verdadero nombre de sus padres, sin embargo eso no ayudaba en la empresa ninja, el no comprendía porque el pueblo lo odiaba si sus padres también habían muerto por culpa del Kyubi, si sus padres también eran héroes ¿por qué todos los difamaban?, el rubio comenzó a negar con la cabeza, antes de que el Hokage pudiera hablar el viejo Kosuke tomo la palabra

–Naruto-san, si entrenas y te haces fuerte estoy seguro que el Hokage te dirá todo sobre tus padres– el Hokage estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero la cerro al ver la mirada anhelante del pequeño rubio

El viejo Sarutobi suspiro antes de volver a hablar –entrena con Kosuke, si te vuelves fuerte te contare todo sobre tus padres…de hecho te diré ahora mismo como se llamaba tu madre si decides empezar a entrenar– el niño se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos antes de hablar

–Dime el nombre de mi madre…por favor–

–Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki, miembro del clan Uzumaki…ella nació en la aldea de Uzushiogakure no sato, en el país del remolino–

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo al fin conocía el nombre de su madre, no solo eso, el pertenecía a un clan, un clan shinobi de una aldea Shinobi que llevaba su propio apellido, el ya no era un huérfano muerto de hambre, era el heredero de un clan, tenía una familia en algún lugar…sin embargo antes que él pudiera decir sus pensamientos en voz alta el Hokage lo interrumpió

–la aldea de Uzu fue destruida en la segunda guerra shinobi, tu madre llego como refugiada…muchas aldeas temían el poder de Uzu, ellos eran conocidos por su Fuuinjutsu y su longevidad…se decía que pelear contra un Uzumaki era como pelear contra un zombi, sin importar cuanto lo dañaran un Uzumaki se volvería a levantar–

Naruto lloraba en silencio, estuvo tan cerca de conseguir una familia, pero todas sus esperanzas habían sido destruidas antes de poder afianzarse. Los dos ancianos dejaron que el niño se desahogara, una vez que el joven rubio se calmó el jefe de la aldea le volvió a hablar

–Naruto tu entrenamiento con Kosuke iniciará de inmediato, obedece todas sus órdenes, serán siempre lo mejor para ti–

El rubio asintió y siguió al anciano de la sartén fuera del edificio, una vez que estaban nuevamente en las calles del pueblo el viejo Kosoke le dirigió la palabra al chico

–Naruto-Kun, ve a dejar tus cosas al orfanato y vuelves de inmediato para comenzar con el entrenamiento–

–No volveré a ese chiquero, y no entrenare en este estúpido pueblo…Maruboshi-sensei– el viejo suspiro antes de hablar

–¿entonces qué haremos?, el Hokage paga al orfanato para que te cuiden– el chico se mantuvo varios minutos pensando antes de hablar

–que el dinero sea enviado a una cuenta a mi nombre y podemos entrenar en algún bosque cerca de la aldea…pero no muy cerca no quiero ver aldeanos o ninjas…todos ellos son solo cucarachas–

Kosuke suspiro, Sarutobi le había informado que Naruto tenía un odio fiero contra el pueblo pero jamás pensó que tanto…aunque después de escuchar que los aldeanos habían intentado matarlo y que además enlodaban la imagen de sus padres pudo comprender de donde venía. El anciano shinobi después de unos minutos de contemplaciones decidió un plan de acción

–Bien Naruto, tú ganas, entrenaremos en el bosque pero si no consigues estar a un nivel decente volverás al orfanato y entrenaremos en uno de los campos dispersos por toda la aldea–

El rubio asintió conforme por la primicia y siguió al que sería sus sensei hasta un bosque cercano conocido como campo de entrenamiento número 40, lo que Naruto no sabía era que todos los campos desde el 40 al 49 eran campos de supervivencia extremadamente peligrosos aunque el mas peligroso era el 44 (bosque de la muerte) y el menos peligroso era el 40 (bosque de la vida). Una vez que estaban en lo profundo del bosque junto a un rio que cruzaba todo el lugar Kosuke le entrego a Naruto un cuchillo de cacería, diez Kuneai, diez Shuriken, una pequeña cacerola y una piedra extraña que debía usar junto al cuchillo (un pedernal). Una vez que le entrego todo le dirigió la palabra

–todo lo que te entregue es un equipo de supervivencia estándar nivel básico, como viste lo saque todo de un pergamino de almacenamiento, tu primera misión será sobrevivir en este lugar durante siete días, si sobrevives el resto del entrenamiento será aquí en el bosque, si fallas terminaras en el hospital para luego volver al orfanato y entrenar en la propia aldea. ¿Alguna pregunta?–

–Sí, ¿me darás algún consejo para cumplir con mi misión; te quedaras junto a mí todo el tiempo?–

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente antes de hablar –yo volveré en una semana, y tengo dos consejos, primero: la piedra y el cuchillo logran hacer fuego y segundo: la sangre atraerá a las bestias salvajes…buena suerte Naruto–

Una vez terminadas las palabras el hombre desapareció dejando al rubio completamente solo en el bosque, lo que no sabía el chico era que Kosuke estaba a unos cien metros y sobre los arboles observándolo, el por ningún motivo dejaría al niño sin supervisión, solo esperaba que el niño se pusiera a llorar y lo devolvería al pueblo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el niño comenzó a cavar entre las raíces de dos árboles para crear una madriguera, al parecer el niño estaba completamente conectado a sus instintos salvajes

Naruto cavo entre las ramas para agrandar una madriguera ya existente, lo primero que necesitaba era un lugar donde dormir en especial si se iba a quedar una semana completa en el bosque, después de cavar el muchacho uso el cuchillo de cacería para cortar las ramas de los arboles alrededor y usarlas para crear un mejor techo para su escondite, después comenzó a recolectar ramitas y troncos para la fogata, lamentablemente el niño no tenía idea alguna como crear fuego, los consejos de Kosuke no eran realmente informativos por lo que el chico no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hacer, por suerte había desayunado mucho antes de ir a la torre del Hokage, después de todo se suponía que sería su última comida en el pueblo

Naruto después comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor, quería saber que había a su alrededor, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró unos árboles de moras silvestres, al menos de hambre no se moriría (por lo menos los primeros dos días), el agua del rio era cristalina por lo que dedujo que era apta para beber. Después de un par de horas de investigar el chico comió el almuerzo a base de moras, no era lo mejor pero no se iba a quejar, había dejado al lado de su escondite todas las ramas y troncos para la fogata a pesar de no poder hacer fuego, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a mirar el equipo de supervivencia

La cacerola era obviamente para cocinar pero al no poder recrear fuego era completamente inútil, los kuneai y los shuriken parecían ser para el entretenimiento, el cuchillo de cacería era muy útil por lo que lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, la piedra rara se suponía que era importante por lo que igual la guardo en los pantalones. Después paso a su mochila, dos cambios de ropas, no era mucho pero al menos en la noche no pasaría frio si se ponía todas las prendas

Después de revisar sus materiales el chico quedo desocupado por lo que se puso a mirar el rio, el agua se veía tranquila y algunos insectos sobrevolaban en las aguas, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un pez salió del agua y se comió a los insectos, Naruto entonces dirigió su vista hacia las demás colonias de insectos y vio mas peces saltando y comérselos, se puso de pie y miro a lo lejos donde también vio peces saltando y una idea brillante le llego a la cabeza

–¡los kuneai y los shuriken son para cazar!–

El chico tomo un shuriken y lo lanzo hacia uno de los peces, grande fue su decepción cuando la arma salió disparada para cualquier lugar y se perdió entre las aguas del rio, el chico sin embargo rápidamente se recompuso y tomó todas las armas y las apunto para el lado contrario, el bosque, específicamente un árbol grueso. Él no sabía utilizar las armas ni tenia puntería por lo que debía mejorar ambas antes de cazar, debían ser como las dos de la tarde por lo que aún tenía mucho tiempo antes del anochecer

El rubio comenzó utilizando los shuriken porque eran más "ninja", las estúpidas estrellas habían salido disparadas para cualquier lado y varias nunca las volvió a encontrar, después del comienzo desastroso utilizo los Kuneai y se percató que no eran difíciles de manejar (al menos para el), en solo una hora logro asestar con todos los cuchillos en el árbol, la siguiente hora la uso para fijar su puntería, lanzo todos los kuneai a una sola zona y mas de la mitad llegaban al lugar correcto, una vez terminado su entrenamiento se decidió a pescar (o seria cazar) su cena, sin embargo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento se percató que no tenía fuego para cocinar, después de unos minutos llego a la conclusión que si los animales podían comer a sus presas crudas el igual podría hacerlo

Tomó su juego de cuchillas ninja y se metió al rio, a una zona poco profunda y sin muchas corrientes, si fallaba no quería perder sus armas para siempre, después de diez intentos fallidos se dio cuenta que tenía que anticipar a su presa, el lanzó cada arma después de que su presa ya estaba en el agua nuevamente, percatándose de ese hecho el muchacho puso mucha atención a su entorno, para el tercer intento el chico vio la cabeza del pez saliendo del agua y disparo un certero kuneai que dio justo en el medio del cuerpo en el pez que aún estaba en el aire, el chico grito de júbilo, había conseguido su cena

El rubio recogió a su presa y la contemplo unos instantes antes de darle un mordisco, el pez crudo francamente era asqueroso pero como dicen "a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes", el segundo mordisco el chico lo dio en la panza del pez, grave error, Naruto sin saberlo había mordido la zona donde se encontraban las vísceras del animal acuático, la reacción de su cuerpo fue el vomito. El chico después de unos segundos logro detener las arcadas, el miro de nuevo al pez y se puso verde, sin embargo él sabía que tenía que comer o de lo contrario no sobreviviría la semana en el bosque, después de meditar varios minutos llego a la única conclusión posible, debía eliminar las vísceras para poder comer en paz y la única forma de hacerlo era destripando al animal

Naruto saco su cuchillo de cacería y se dispuso a cortar al animal, sin embargo se percató que tenía poco filo por lo que decidió usar la piedra rara para sacarle filo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico al pasar la piedra sobre el cuchillo genero chispas, el muchacho repitió el proceso un par de veces y al recrear la misma situación solo pudo reír de alegría, había descubierto como hacer fuego

El rubio se percató que estaba anocheciendo por lo que tiro el pez muerto al agua y dispuso todas sus energías en hacer una fogata, le tomo varios intentos darse cuenta que la chispa no era suficiente para prender las ramas secas y otro par de minutos para decidirse a buscar hojas secas, tres intentos más tarde el chico creo una pequeña fogata que crecía rápidamente. Para pasar la noche sin hambre el rubio fue en busca de mas moras silvestres, como el chico iba a pies desnudos después de haber estado en el rio se dio cuenta que el musgo que crecía cerca de los árboles de moras era bastante suavecito, no queriendo dormir en el frio suelo corto grandes cantidades de musgo como si fuera césped y lo puso en su madriguera para poder hacerla más cómoda

Cuando la noche al fin había llegado el rubio Uzumaki estaba cómodo, sin frio y sin hambre. El chico no podía esperar al día siguiente, ahora que tenía fuego y sabia pescar la prueba de supervivencia había dado un giro para mejor

.

…

* * *

.

**el primer capitulo d mi nuevo fic y el primero de naruto, espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen algun review e inscribanse en los fans, no saben lo agradable quee s que una historia sea reconocida**

**este fic sera un tanto oscuro, solo el nombre lo demuestra**

**para los que siguen "un verdadero slytherin" debo decirles que no abandonare el fic, trabajare en ambos fic por lo que no se preocupen y crean que entrara en hiatus porque no lo hara**

**supongo que nos veremos la proxima semana**


	2. EMPIEZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**lo primero que debo decirles es que Naruto y su mundo son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei  
**

**lo segundo, estoy feliz por la aceptacion de mi hostoria**

**tambien gracias a los review y los que se suscribieron para seguir este fic**

**sin mas les pido que disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

.

EMPIEZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

.

A la mañana del segundo día Naruto se había levantado con los primeros rayos del sol, el chico había avivado su fogata y luego se fue a pescar, recordando las palabras de Kosuke sobre la sangre y los animales salvajes el chico había limpiado a los peces en el propio rio, una vez que los peces estaban limpios el chico los clavo en ramas y los puso cerca del fuego, su primer desayuno no fue nada agradable al comer los peces más quemados y duros que cocinados a la perfección.

A la hora del almuerzo Naruto volvió a pescar pero esta vez los peces estuvieron un poco alejados del fuego, gracias a eso la carne se coció perfectamente y el animal mantuvo el sabor, Naruto no cabía en su alegría, un sentimiento de orgullo lleno cada fibra de su ser, él era mas independiente que cualquier otro niño en el pueblo y eso lo alegraba, si todo iba igual de bien quizás podría abandonar la aldea sin el permiso del Hokage, después de todo sobreviviendo era el primer paso a su libertad

En la noche Naruto decidió solo comer bayas silvestres, algo le decía que mucha carne (aunque fuera de pescado) podía hacerle mal, dejo la fogata encendida muy grande y se fue a dormir, un día fabuloso lo esperaba a la mañana siguiente, lo presentía

La tercera mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 40 lo recibió con una imagen bastante extraña, acurrucado contra él estaba un pequeño zorro rojo. Naruto al ver al zorro salió disparado de la madriguera debido a la impresión, sin embargo el zorro en ningún momento lo atacó, de hecho el animal se acercó al chico como si fuera cualquier otro animal doméstico y eso sorprendió enormemente al muchacho, después de varias horas de cautela el chico acepto al zorro como compañero, o mejor dicho compañera porque el cuadrúpedo era hembra

El cuarto amanecer lo recibió la visión de un conejo muerto en la fauces de la zorra, el animal había llevado su presa al campamento para compartirla con el humano, ese día Naruto aprendió a despellejar un conejo, era mas trabajoso que los peces pero también mas gratificante, ese día Naruto se acostó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

El quinto día fue una sorpresa, un hombre anciano estaba cocinando el desayuno y miraba al rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, frente al rubio se encontraba Kosuke, el hombre que sería su sensei

–Eh…buenos días Kosuke-sensei… ¿ya pasaron los siete días?–

–no muchacho, solo han transcurrido cinco. Decidí que he visto suficiente y ahora comenzara tu entrenamiento–

–¿viste suficiente? –

–eso es correcto niño, ¿no habrás creído que de verdad te deje a tu suerte en el bosque verdad?– el niño se encogió de hombros lo cual causo que a Kosuke le dieran unas ganas infernales de patearle el culo a la encargada del orfanato –estuve siempre cerca de ti, a solo unos cien metros en la copa de los árboles y tengo que decirte que eres la persona mas conectada a la naturaleza que he conocido en toda mi vida, jamás espere ver tales instintos de supervivencia en un niño, la verdad es que eres un muchacho asombroso– el pequeño rubio se sonrojo ante los halagos

El hombre mayor le ofreció un plato al chico el cual contenía tanto arroz como pescado para que comiera, el niño lo recibió pero no comió de inmediato. Después de unos minutos el anciano cuestiono al muchacho

–¿Acaso no tienes hambre Naruto?– el niño negó con la cabeza –¿entonces cuál es el problema?–

–Estoy esperando que le sirva a Koi–

–¿Koi?–

–Si a Koi, mi compañera– el chico entonces se movió y dejo al descubierto a una pequeña zorra que rehuía la mirada del ninja veterano

El hombre que había visto al zorro con anterioridad se sorprendió al ver que el animal a un seguía al Uzumaki, dándose cuenta que el niño no comería hasta que el zorro comiera saco un kuneai al cual ato un alambre ninja, el hombre entonces envió el arma blanca hacia el rio, unos segundos después tiro del alambre y el kuneai volvió llevando consigo un pez. Una vez que el pez estaba en sus manos se lo entregó a la pequeña zorra

–lamento haberme olvidado de la zorra– el niño acepto las disculpas y se puso a desayunar

Minutos después el hombre mayor volvió a tomar la palabra –empezaremos con tu entrenamiento de inmediato, ¿tienes algún problema Naruto?– el niño negó con la cabeza –muy bien, lo primero que tienes que saber es que este entrenamiento es absoluto, no te puedes saltar ningún paso, con el tiempo agregaremos o sacaremos actividades dependiendo de tus habilidades, ¿soy claro?– el niño asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –desde mañana te levantaras a las cinco de la madrugada, desayunaras, a partir de las seis hasta las ocho te dedicaras a correr, ¡no está permitido detenerse por ningún motivo!, ¡un ninja debe tener un cuerpo fuerte y la única forma de conseguirlo es con trabajo duro! ¿alguna objeción?– el niño negó con la cabeza –tendrás media hora de descanso donde deberás comer ligero, una fruta o verduras serán las mejores, de las 8:30 a las 12:00 te dedicaras a aprender a leer y a escribir, todo ninja debe poseer esas habilidades básicas, si no avanzas al ritmo correcto nos devolveremos al pueblo para que asistas a una escuela en la aldea– el niño apretó los puños con ira –el almuerzo será de una hora, después de eso te dedicaras a entrenar con los shuriken y los kuneai, debes pulir tu habilidad con ambas armas, no solo para cazar sino para usarlas en un combate real, preparare un circuito para que entrenes correctamente…finalmente a partir de las tres estudiaras matemáticas, aprenderás sobre los números, a sumar y a restar; a las seis prepararas la cena y a las ocho dormirás, tus horas de sueño son tan importantes como tus horas de actividad…¿tienes alguna pregunta?– el niño negó con la cabeza –bien, entonces comienza a correr, a partir de mañana nuestro horario se volverá estricto–

El niño sin problemas comenzó a correr por la orilla del rio acompañado de cerca por Koi

.

…

* * *

.

Había pasado un mes desde que Naruto había hecho residencia en el bosque, un mes corriendo como loco y practicando con esos estúpidos shuriken, un mes donde logro aprender a sumar y restar tanto unidades y decenas, un mes donde logro aprender a leer aunque le costara mucho, en solo un mes Naruto había crecido a pasos agigantados

Mientras el niño preparaba un desayuno a base de conejo y arroz (Kosuke le había enseñado a crear trampas) su maestro salió de su tienda de campaña (el anciano le había ofrecido una tienda a Naruto pero él prefería dormir en su madriguera de zorro), una vez sentado alrededor de la fogata el hombre mayor le dirigió la palabra al niño

–tu entrenamiento sufrirá cambios– el niño le entrego un plato con su comida, para luego sentarse a su lado (Koi llevaba un rato devorando las menudencias del conejo) –en la mañana todo será igual, los cambios serán en la tarde, de tres a cinco estudiaras matemáticas, de cinco a siete empezaras a meditar, es hora que despiertes tu chakra– el niño asintió, después de todo que tan malo podía ser

Horas después Naruto sabía que era muy malo, para meditar se debía mantener tranquilo, ningún movimiento por parte de su cuerpo y ningún pensamiento en su mente, debía conectarse con su alma (o al menos eso fue lo que Kosuke le dijo), sin embargo la falta de movimiento irritaba al niño y su irritación afectaba sus pensamientos, Naruto solo deseaba que esa tortura terminara rápido, lamentablemente para él esa tortura duro todo un mes

.

…

* * *

.

Hace dos días Naruto había logrado acceder a su chakra, ahora Kosuke había decidido pasar al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento, el control de chakra

–Naruto quiero que juntes algunas hojas para tu entrenamiento, es hora que aprendas a moldear el chakra que has descubierto– el muchacho se acercó a un árbol y tomo un puñado de hojas para luego volver a donde estaba su maestro –debes poner las hojas en tu frente y mantenerlas en ese lugar por lo menos las dos horas de entrenamiento, este ejercicio es fundamental para controlar la energía que emana de nuestros cuerpos– el chico obediente se llevó la hoja a la frente, fue una sorpresa cuando la hoja simplemente se destruyó y se desintegro, la segunda hoja que llevo a la frente salió disparada hacia el frente y también se destruyó, solo con esos dos intentos Naruto supo que ese entrenamiento seria infernal

.

…

* * *

.

El rubio Uzumaki llevaba tres días intentando mantener la hoja en su frente y los resultados no eran nada satisfactorios, de hecho eran tan malos que el chico comenzaba a impacientarse, cada vez veía mas cerca su retorno a la aldea por lo que estudiaba un plan de escape, ni loco volvía a la vida que dejo atrás hace casi tres meses

Mientras Naruto volvía a fracasar en el ejercicio de la hoja su maestro se le acerco a hablar

–tengo que salir a una misión, estaré una semana afuera más o menos– el niño asintió, si quería escapar tendría que aprovechar esa semana –el Hokage enviara un ANBU a vigilarte por si acaso– el muchacho no lo demostró pero estaba bastante enojado –he visto tus resultados con la hoja Naruto– el niño al oír eso palideció –quizás estoy equivocado pero creo que ese resultado es debido a una enorme reserva de chakra que habita en tu interior por lo que cambiare tu ejercicio de entrenamiento– el chico miraba interrogante a su maestro –el tercer nivel en el control de chakra consiste en caminar sobre los arboles usando solo el chakra, quiero que hagas ese nivel de ahora en adelante y en una semana veremos los resultados…no te preocupes, no porque tu control sea malo te devolveré a la aldea– el niño suspiro de alivio al oír eso

El hombre entonces llevo al muchacho a un árbol cercano que era bastante ancho y liso y le mostro como era el ejercicio de caminar sobre los árboles, decir que el niño estaba asombrado sería un eufemismo, el niño tenía en el ojos estrellas y veía al viejo ninja como si fuera un dios, el hombre sonrió al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su pupilo

–es más fácil si corres antes de tocar el árbol, pero debo advertirte que el ejercicio es extremadamente difícil, si pones mucho chakra en tus pies serás expulsado del árbol y podrías lastimarte, si pones poco te caerás como si fueras una piedra y también te lastimaras…te digo esto para que tomes conciencia sobre el entrenamiento…además si ves que es muy difícil simplemente vuelve al ejercicio de la hoja no me sentiré decepcionado, lo único que quiero es que estés sano ¿está claro Naruto?– el niño asintió con la cabeza antes de intentar subir por el tronco y terminar en el piso con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, el hombre viejo solo se rió ante la escena que acababa de presenciar –usa un kuneai para marcar hasta donde llegas, el ejercicio estará completo una vez que logres llegar a la cima del árbol, suerte muchacho– el hombre entonces desapareció dejando al rubio solo en el medio del bosque

.

…

* * *

.

Naruto llevaba tres días corriendo por el árbol, y solo había subido unos dos metros, el chico el primer día decidió usar todo su tiempo en ese ejercicio, en vez de correr las dos horas en la mañana por la rivera del rio uso ese tiempo para correr en los árboles, también corría durante las horas de entrenamiento de shuriken y las horas correspondientes a control de chakra, era mucho tiempo el utilizado en el ejercicio de escalar arboles pero por fin dieron resultados, se dio cuenta que cuando estaba tranquilo era mas fácil moldear el chakra por lo que meditaba antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, si se frustraba en medio del ejercicio se detenía y volvía a meditar, darse cuenta que la tranquilidad era el mejor aliado de un ninja sería una de sus mejores armas en el futuro

.

…

* * *

.

Kosuke volvió de su misión en la madrugada del noveno día, sin tiempo que perder fue en búsqueda de su aprendiz, en cuanto llego a la zona de entrenamiento un ANBU de cabello plata se le unió

–Buenos días Kosuke-san– el hombre sonrió sin reparos

–solo es Kosuke a secas, después de todo soy un simple genin– el ANBU hizo como que no lo oyó –¿y bien?, ¿Cómo lo ha hecho mi aprendiz?–

–Le sorprenderá sus progresos, sin duda será uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea– el hombre se sorprendió al oír aquel comentario por lo que decidió poner a prueba a su pupilo lo antes posible

El anciano preparo el desayuno y espero hasta que el niño se despertara, a las cinco en punto el niño salió de su madriguera de zorro acompañado por su compañero zorro, el niño en cuanto vio a su maestro sonrió feliz

–Al fin volviste Kosuke-jiji– el anciano sonrió ante el apodo, eso demostraba que el muchacho se estaba conectando a él, quizás a un había tiempo para convertirlo en un shinobi leal a la hoja y evitar que fuese enviado a las fuerzas de Danzo

–Buenos días Naruto, ven a comer, comenzaremos el entrenamiento en cuanto acabes de desayunar– el niño sin problemas obedeció

Después del desayuno que consistía en unas hojuelas de maíz, leche y una ensalada de frutas Kosuke decidió ver el progreso del entrenamiento de su pupilo, el anciano observo como el niño primero se sentó y medito cerca de cinco minutos, después salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta alcanzar el árbol liso y subir por él, en menos de un minuto el rubio de bigotes estaba en la cima del espécimen agrícola mirando la magnificencia del bosque, decir que Kosuke estaba sorprendido sería un eufemismo, pero lo que mas sorprendió al ninja veterano fue ver a Naruto corriendo hacia abajo sin perder el equilibrio o su control de chakra lo cual era increíblemente difícil y el niño lo hacía parecer fácil, una vez que el rubio estaba en tierra el hombre lo cuestiono

–¿Naruto cuantas horas entrenaste el ejercicio que te di?– el rubio sonrió tímidamente antes de responder

–las dos horas de correr en la mañana, las dos horas del entrenamiento shuriken y las dos horas del entrenamiento de control de chakra– el hombre mayor estaba sorprendido al máximo

–¿La mitad del tiempo lo usaste en ese ejercicio?– el niño asintió –¿y tus demás obligaciones las cumpliste?– el niño volvió a asentir

–en la mañana leía los libros de cuentos que me dejo, el almuerzo lo comía rápido y luego usaba el tiempo de sobra para entrenar con los shuriken, y el libro de matemáticas lo termine hace dos días– el anciano no cabía en su asombro

El hombre rápidamente comenzó a idear un nuevo plan de entrenamiento, se suponía que el ejercicio de los arboles duraría un mes, pero ahora tenía que volver a considerar las mejores opciones para el chico, después de unos minutos en los cuales el niño volvió a subir el árbol el veterano volvió a hablar

–cambiaremos nuevamente tu entrenamiento– el chico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cambiar el entrenamiento significaba que él estaba listo para el nuevo nivel –las dos horas en la mañana las pasaras corriendo por el árbol, esto servirá para tu control de chakra y tu resistencia, después te dedicaras a leer, pero ya no será para entretenimiento, te estoy entregando dos libros, el primero es la historia de Konoha, el segundo y mas grande es un libro con la historia del país del fuego, te hare pruebas una vez a la semana así que tendrás que estudiar duro– el chico asintió –de 11 a 12 practicaras tu caligrafía, tienes que comprender Naruto que tu caligrafía debe ser perfecta, de lo contrario no podré enseñarte los secretos de tu clan– al oír aquello el niño abrió los ojos como platos –después del almuerzo practicaras durante una hora con los shuriken y los kunai, tendrás las dos horas de matemáticas acostumbradas, en el libro que te estoy entregando hay muchos problemas básicos, tanto sumas como restas de unidades, decenas y centenas, una vez que termines los ejercicios pasaremos al nivel de las multiplicaciones y las divisiones– el chico asintió feliz, le gustaban las matemáticas –las últimas tres horas las dividiremos en dos ejercicios, la primera mitad te enseñare ninjutsu, la segunda preparare tu cuerpo para taijutsu… debo advertirte Naruto que el entrenamiento de taijutsu será infernal, de hecho el infierno será más agradable que tu entrenamiento pero debes saber que es fundamental para tu supervivencia fuera de la aldea, el taijutsu es la mejor arma en los combates por lo que tendrás que esforzarte al máximo ¿está bien?– el niño asintió, no le gustaba entrenar tanto para ser un ninja pero si todo el entrenamiento le serviría para conseguir su libertad entonces el haría lo necesario

Después de la plática con Kosuke Naruto inicio su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento, escalar los arboles ya no era difícil aunque igual quedaba cansado, después inicio con los libros de historia, al principio pensó en empezar con la historia del país del fuego pero era muy difícil por lo cambio de idea e inicio con la historia local, al menos no habían muchas fechas que recordar, después del almuerzo fue el entrenamiento de shuriken, el muchacho ya podía acertar con todos los shuriken en el blanco aunque aún le faltaba mucho para igualar a sus habilidades con los kunai, el simplemente tenia talento con las cuchillas, podía dar a cualquier objetivo con las cuchillas ninjas, a veces incluso ni siquiera tenía que ver su objetivo, era un talento increíble, las dos horas de matemáticas fueron muy entretenidas, le gustaba sumar y restar y ahora que había centenas en los problemas conseguía motivarse más, después de matemáticas Kosuke le enseño su primer ninjutsu, el Kawarimi (jutsu de sustitución)

Kosuke le explico que el jutsu de sustitución era ideal para escapar del enemigo y confundirlo por lo que era un jutsu básico en la academia ninja, el hombre le mostro los sellos de las manos a utilizar lentamente para que no tuviera problemas en recordarlo (carnero, jabalí, buey, perro, serpiente) después de los sellos el hombre lo activo gritando al técnica en voz alta, un segundo después un tronco se hallaba en el lugar que Kosuke ocupaba anteriormente

–cómo puedes ver Naruto el jutsu es bastante sorprendente– Naruto aun veía el tronco con sorpresa y asombro –ahora quiero que te separes a un metro del tronco y comiences a ensayar, entre más lejos este el "material del cambio" mas difícil es ejecutar la técnica, cuando consigas cambiarte con un objeto a cincuenta metros te habrás convertido en un maestro en el uso de este jutsu, también tienes que hacerlo en menos de un segundo, la fortaleza de este jutsu es su rapidez, de lo contrario el enemigo no tendrá problemas para matarte– el niño asintió con la cabeza y se puso a entrenar de inmediato

Una hora y media mas tarde el rubio había conseguido sustituirse con el tronco a dos metros de distancia, Kosuke no podía creer el progreso que había realizado con el Jutsu, si esto seguía así el niño sería considerado un genio entre genios. Sin embargo ahora iniciaba su entrenamiento de taijutsu y era uno de verdad infernal

El hombre llevo al niño a las orillas del rio donde había colocado un tronco grueso enterrado en forma vertical dejando dos metros del tronco fuera de la tierra, el tronco claramente era macizo y el niño lo miraba con extrañeza, antes que pudiera preguntar que hacer el hombre hablo

–este tronco tiene una sola función, hacer a tu cuerpo resistente, tendrás que golpearlo con los nudillos, tus espinillas y tus antebrazos, el tronco destruirá tus huesos, producirá micro fracturas en dichos huesos, sin embargo eso es necesario para un maestro de taijutsu–

–¿Por qué es necesario destruir mis huesos?– pregunto el rubio con horror

–tus huesos luego de sanar se volverán mas fuerte, las micro fracturas tiene ese efecto, al crecer nuevos segmentos de huesos estos se vuelven casi indestructibles…Naruto cuando uno pelea contra otra persona tus huesos se pueden destruir, la única forma de ganar contra un enemigo que tiene la misma habilidad y resistencia que tu es con un cuerpo que pueda recibir mas castigo…sé que no es lo mejor, pero lamentablemente no hay otra manera, si quieres ser fuerte tienes que sacrificarte, y en este caso ese sacrificio es el dolor para que en el futuro no sientas dolor–

El rubio solo logro entender la mitad de lo que su maestro le dijo, pero entendió lo suficiente, "si quieres evitar el dolor futuro debes sufrir ahora", algo estúpido para el muchacho pero era eso o volver a la aldea y el por ningún motivo volvería a la aldea. El niño entreno como loco y sus huesos dolían como el infierno, en la noche durmió acompañado del llanto, pero increíblemente a la mañana siguiente sus huesos estaban reparados, durante el próximo mes cada vez que se rompía un hueso este se reparaba en la noche, a la quinta semana de entrenamiento el dolor desapareció y a la sexta ya no temía usar toda su fuerza contra el tronco vertical, después de dos meses de entrenamiento Naruto se había vuelto muy, pero muy fuerte

.

…

* * *

.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Naruto empezó a entrenar en el bosque y el Hokage no podía estar más orgulloso y preocupado, orgulloso por el niño que se superaba día tras día, preocupado porque el niño no tenía lealtad alguna hacia la aldea, Danzo había estado exigiendo que el niño se uniera a su programa ANBU pero Hiruzen no quería, los padres del muchacho habían muerto por la aldea, lo último que podía hacer era convertir a su único hijo en una máquina de matar sin emociones.

El Hokage recibía informes diarios de parte de Kosuke y cuando Kosuke no podía entrenarlo recibía los informes por Kakashi el ANBU encargado de protegerlo y observarlo, los informes eran increíbles, el niño era muy bueno en el manejo de las cuchillas y las estrellas ninja, tenía un buen control de chakra al igual que un cuerpo fuerte, parecía ser un estudiante devoto que amaba leer y resolver ejercicios de matemáticas, pero lo más importante, el niño era un prodigio en ninjutsu, el niño conseguía reemplazarse con un objeto a mas de cien metros de distancia y podía convertirse en cualquier persona gracias a su Henge perfecto, según el informe de Kosuke en los próximos días le enseñaría el Bushin y cuando el niño lo completara comenzaría a enseñarle Fuuinjutsu, el legado de su clan

El Hokage no estaba seguro si enseñarle tantas habilidades a tan corta edad, era verdad que él quería un arma apta para la aldea, pero un arma demasiado poderosa no era buena para nadie, en especial si el arma era demasiado lista, Hiruzen quería limitar el poder de Naruto y la única forma de hacerlo era devolviéndolo al rebaño, no más clases particulares, no más técnicas especiales, Naruto debía convertirse en un ninja promedio, al menos por un tiempo

Mientras el anciano líder de la aldea meditaba sus opciones la puerta de la oficina se abrió, por ella entraba el viejo Kosuke Maruboshi, el hombre venía a darle el informe del día

–Buenas tardes Hokage-sama– el anciano sonrió

–Buenas tardes Kosuke– el hombre se acercó al escritorio y le entrego el informe a su jefe

El Hokage lo ojeo rápidamente antes de hablar con el instructor ninja –Kosuke quiero que Naruto sea inscrito en la academia para este año–

El viejo ninja miro sorprendido al líder de la aldea, después de unos segundos se decidió a preguntar el por qué –disculpe mi insolencia señor pero ¿por qué?–

–Naruto está muy aislado en el bosque Kosuke, no es bueno que un niño crezca de esa manera– el hombre asintió a esas palabras pero no se mantuvo en silencio

–comprendo su preocupación Hokage-sama, yo mismo tengo las mismas preocupaciones pero no creo que sea lo mejor para el niño– el líder iba a hablar pero su ninja se le adelanto –cuando venía para acá pude oír a los civiles y algunos ninjas celebrando el hecho que no han visto a Naruto desde hace meses…lamentablemente no es la primera vez que he escuchado ese tipo de comentarios, incluso algunos sugieren que hemos matado a Naruto y celebran esa conjetura…Hokage-sama yo no creo que sea lo mejor para la estabilidad emocional del niño traerlo a una zona tan peligrosa, un nuevo atentado a la vida del niño y quizás terminemos con un Kyubi suelto por el pueblo– al Hokage no le agrado saber que sus ninjas y civiles aun mantenían una actitud reprobable con un niño

–¿y que me dices de los niños?, Naruto debe crecer con niños a su alrededor–

–estoy de acuerdo Hokage-sama, sin embargo si entra a la academia en este momento los niños serán mucho mayores que él y lo aislaran, mi intención es que Naruto sea un ninja fiel a la aldea pero si apresuramos las cosas solo lo perderemos– Kosuke vio como el ceño del Hokage se fruncía por lo que decidió intervenir un poco mas –Hiruzen… Naruto está comenzando a creer en mí, ahora me llama Kosuke-jiji y cuando hablamos de la aldea ya no hay odio en su voz… por favor, permíteme guiarlo, estoy seguro que puedo cambiar su mente antes de que este en edad de entrar a la academia–

–Eso será cuando tenga diez Kosuke, son muchos años de aislamiento–

–ocho, cuando cumpla ocho lo enviamos a la academia, habrán varios niños de su edad y algunos que sean grandes no le darán la espalda… yo podre educarlo sobre su clan, el chico tiene muchas preguntas y está muy emocionado con el Fuuinjutsu, no le enseñare mucho, solo lo suficiente para que este feliz–

El Hokage medito unos minutos antes de hablar nuevamente –está bien, pero quiero que lo traigas a la aldea mas seguido, quiero que los aldeanos vean que no lo hemos matado y quiero que él se conecte con la gente, que sepa porque es importante que proteja a Konoha– el hombre en cuestión asintió

–estará feliz, desde hace algún tiempo lleva recordando cuanto le gusta el ramen, incluso me ha molestado para que yo le enseñe a preparar dicho plato y el ama a las personas del Ichiraku, son los únicos civiles no idiotas–

El Hokage asintió y despidió a su ninja, una vez solo el Hokage expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta

–es por culpa de estos civiles de mierda que tengo estas jaquecas–

.

…

* * *

.

Naruto llevaba tres días intentando crear un clon (bushin) pero sin importar cuanto intentaba el maldito clon aparecía en el piso hecho una mierda, Naruto se estaba preocupando, el henge lo había dominado en solo una semana y el Kawarimi lo había llevado a un nivel completamente distinto, el chico podía cambiarse con materiales mucho más pequeños que el mismo (se supone que el cambio debe hacerse con objetos que tenga masa y dimensión parecida). Sin embargo el Bushin era una técnica que no se le daba, era una técnica básica y no conseguía completarla lo cual estaba preocupándolo, quizás Kosuke lo enviaría a la aldea de vuelta… había estado hablando sobre ir a Ichiraku, quizás era una trampa para devolverlo al orfanato

Mientras Naruto corría por todas partes agitando los brazos y desesperándose su maestro hizo aparición

–hey Naruto, ¿a un no puedes hacer un bushin?– esas palabras solo consiguieron que el chico se pusiera pálido

El hombre en cuestión suspiro al ver la cara del muchacho, quizás ya no habla con odio hacia la aldea pero tampoco le gustaba, el daño que los aldeanos hicieron era casi irreparable, por eso quería mas años con el chico, tenía que trabajar mucho con su mente. El hombre miro al niño varios minutos, una vez que el muchacho se calmó el anciano volvió a hablar

–He estado pensando que quizás como tienes mucho chakra y un mal control de este eso está interfiriendo con el Jutsu– el rubio lo miro bastante intrigado –trata de crear la mayor cantidad de clones que puedas–

El niño asintió y luego creo todos los clones que pudo, los cuales fueron muchos, cien metros a la redonda era el espacio que ocupaban las ilusiones de Naruto, Kosuke se sorprendió mucho, el hombre comenzó a examinar a los clones y se dio cuenta que a pesar del número aún se veían mal, algunos se veían pálidos, otros sudaban, era como si los clones estuviesen enfermos, Kosuke medito un tiempo hasta que encontró la respuesta

–Naruto deshazte de los clones– el chico lo hizo y una nube de humo apareció de repente, una vez que se dispersó todo el humo el hombre volvió a hablar –creo que a pesar de crear muchos clones aun pones mucho chakra en ellos y por eso se enferman, no tienes el control correcto de tu energía… aun. Sin embargo creo que este problema puede ser beneficioso– el rubio miraba a su maestro intrigado –el primer Hokage tenía mucho chakra por lo que creo técnicas casi imposibles de recrear, algunas de esas técnicas son por ejemplo el Mokuton que son solo posibles si tienes mucho chakra y su sangre única… por otro lado creo técnicas en donde solo se necesita mucho chakra, tu que tienes mucho chakra deberías ser capaz de recrearlas Naruto– el niño cada vez estaba mas intrigado –el primero creo una técnica llamada Kage bushin (clones de sombras), esta técnica es de nivel Jounin porque solo los Jounin tienen el chakra necesario, una persona con menos Chakra terminaría muerta al recrear tal Jutsu y tu mi pupilo debes ser el único niño en todo el país capaz de recrear esa técnica sin sufrir daño o al menos mucho daño– el niño ahora estaba que saltaba de alegría, su maestro le iba a enseñar una técnica del primero (quizás no quiera ser ninja pero nadie logra controlarse cuando te dicen que eres capaz de hacer lo mismo que el hombre mas fuerte de la historia)

Kosuke entonces mostro los sellos correspondientes y realizo el Kage bushin, un solo clon apareció al lado del anciano, el clon se acercó al niño y toco su frente lo cual sorprendió enormemente al rubio

–el kage bushin crea clones sólidos, en teoría si tu pones mucho chakra en un clon solo lo harás mas fuerte– el niño sonreía como si estuviera en una juguetería –quiero que manifiestes un solo clon, uno es mas que suficiente Naruto, si creas demasiados clones quizás termines muerto– el niño asintió

El muchacho rápidamente paso por los sellos de las manos y recreo al técnica, increíblemente aparecieron dos clones perfectamente sanos mientras que un Naruto se veía muy afligido –lo lamento Kosuke-sensei, le juro que solo quería crear un solo clon–

El anciano podía ver la verdad en la cara del niño, eso significaba que el muchacho tenia aún mas chakra de lo que pensó en un principio, era obvio que tenía que pasar al siguiente nivel de control de su energía espiritual, sin embargo el hombre sonrió abiertamente, entre el control de chakra, las clases de taijutsu y fuuinjutsu y las lecciones de historia y matemáticas estaría muy ocupado, su pupilo seria el ninja mas grande en toda la historia escrita, el niño sin lugar a dudas podía rivalizar con Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage

.

…

* * *

.

**el segundo capitulo, espero que els haya gustado**

**no olviden dejar algun review y suscribirse a la historia**

**si dios quiere la proxima semana volvere a publicar, xau**


	3. ACADEMIA NINJA

**COMO SIEMPRE DEBO INFORMARLES QUE NARUTO Y TODO SU MUNDO SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y POR AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS**

**HUBO EN REVIEW INTERESANTE, LO CONTESTARE AL FINAL DE STE EPISODIO**

**SIN MAS LES PIDO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

.

LA ACADEMIA NINJA

.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y Naruto se levantaba para empezar su entrenamiento, los años habían pasado muy rápido, cuando Naruto cumplió seis dominaba completamente el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua y los tres jutsus de la academia (Kawarami, henge y el kage bushin por el bushin normal), aun recordaba como a los seis empezó a practicar Fuuinjutsu, meses de ardua practica habían conseguido que el chico lograra crear sellos de almacenamiento básicos, el niño además había avanzado mucho en matemáticas, multiplicar y dividir además de fracciones, para un niño de seis era todo un logro

Naruto también había avanzado en taijutsu, su cuerpo lograba resistir mucho castigo sin sentir dolor, ese maldito tronco del demonio sí que había sido útil y su Kawarami era sorprendente, Naruto había leído que el cuarto Hokage tenía un jutsu de espacio tiempo que le permitía viajar a cualquier lugar mas rápido de lo que puedas imaginar, Naruto queriendo recrear eso había llevado su jutsu al máximo, él ahora conseguía intercambiarse con las motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire sin sello alguno, para el ojo humano era como si el viajara a una velocidad exorbitante, incluso su maestro pensó que él había descubierto el secreto tras el Hiraishin (técnica del dios del trueno)

A los siete desarrollo el taijutsu del puño neutral, su maestro personalmente se lo enseño, juntaba el puño fuerte junto al puño suave (la fuerza para destruir a tu enemigo por ti mismo y usar la fuerza del enemigo contra el mismo) (no confundir este puño suave con el taijutsu Hyuga), Naruto había trabajado incansablemente hasta lograr dominar el taijutsu a nivel principiante, las catas eran increíblemente difíciles pero el niño jamás se rindió, también había intentado aprender Kenjutsu (el arte de la espada) pero lo desestimo porque interfería con su taijutsu, él pensó que quizás una espada grande y pesada sería útil con su estilo de pelea pero como no podía sacar una espada grande de la nada decidió dejar de perder el tiempo con el kenjutsu(por ahora). Sus habilidades con Fuuinjutsu también habían crecido pero no mucho, mientras más se estudiaba más difícil era, ese era el motivo del porque nadie sabía el arte del sellado, todos eran demasiado perezosos, lo otro que Naruto aprendió fue su afinidad elemental, su afinidad era el viento, el chico paso meses intentando cortar una hoja (no podía usar kage bushin porque Kosuke se lo prohibió) pero cuando lo logro empezó a practicar técnicas viento, había dominado tres: golpe de aire, esfera de vacío y bala de aire; la primera era solo una ráfaga de viento, según el pergamino aumentaba los ataques tipo fuego y agregaba velocidad a los kunai y shuriken, la segunda era una especie de escudo que protegía contra armas arrojadizas (no servía contra jutsus elementales), la tercera era una técnica 100% ofensiva, que creaba mucho daño si daba en el blanco (que era casi siempre porque la técnica era invisible). Si, los siete años de Naruto habían sido agradables

Dos semanas antes que el rubio cumpliera ocho y tres antes de empezar en la academia ninja (se empezaba una semana después del festival del Kyubi, muy buena publicidad durante el festival atraía a muchos aspirantes a héroes) Kosuke le informó a su discípulo que el Hokage había ordenado su asignación a la academia, Naruto no estaba nada feliz pero Kosuke logro convencerlo que era lo mejor, además el hombre le había agarrado tanto cariño al niño que le dio una última técnica para aprender además de varios calendarios de entrenamiento, la técnica había sido "Shuriken kage bushin" (la cual también funcionaba con kunai), también le dio varios pergaminos sobre Fuuinjutsu (el hombre esperaba que el rubio se convirtiera en un creador de sellos de nivel intermedio cuando terminara la academia en 2 años), unos pergaminos sobre taijutsu y la promesa de que siempre estaría disponible para él, cabe señalar que para Naruto el hombre era una mezcla entre maestro y abuelo con una pizca de padre, no había ningún otro shinobi que confiara más que en él. La última vez que se reunieron fue en el Ichiraku donde las tres personas favoritas del rubio estaban, el viejo hacedor de ramen, su hija y su maestro (el Hokage no cuenta porque aún está enojado con él por no permitirle dejar la aldea), Naruto todos los días se remontaba a ese recuerdo cuando despertaba

Ahora el rubio salía del departamento que el anciano Hiruzen le dio, no era un apartamento muy lindo pero al menos era algo de él, el chico iba vestido con un buzo naranja (regalo de cumpleaños del Hokage) y zapatillas negras. Comenzó a trotar calmadamente, a las seis empezaría su rutina de entrenamiento

El chico desde hace una semana se había dado cuenta que la aldea tenia ciertos lugares que ayudaban al entrenamiento (solo había que saber dónde mirar) por ejemplo el muro que rodeaba la ciudad era ideal para practicar el control de chakra, correr de forma horizontal sobre el muro por dos horas sin duda ayudaba al control de chakra y fortalecia el cuerpo, de hecho el primer día que hizo eso conoció a los únicos dos ninjas que no lo odiaban Izumo y Kotetsu. Dichos ninjas habían estado haciendo guardia en las puertas de la aldea por donde Naruto había corrido, los dos chunnin se habían asustado al verlo pero después se habían reído, encontraban interesante la mente del niño ya que había llegado a una conclusión muy extraña sobre el uso del muro protector. Ahora todas las mañanas el niño iba hacia las puertas a saludar a los dos Chunnin. Mientras Naruto corría pensaba en el pueblo

Todos los aldeanos a un lo trataban mal, algunos habían intentado estafarlo y cobrarle de mas por los alimentos, al final el niño había decidido pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el bosque, un par de idiotas habían intentado atacarlo pero no les fue muy bien porque el rubio les rompió los brazos y las piernas y luego les ordeno que se fueran caminado al hospital (completamente modo mafia), el Hokage había hecho el acto de abuelo dolido pero Naruto solo le contesto que ese problema pasaba por el consejo civil y si no querían que un niño les pateara el culo entonces era mejor que no molestaran a ese niño

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que el consejo civil había intentado expulsarlo del pueblo pero Hiruzen había amenazado a todos con la guillotina si intentaban algo así, al final los civiles tuvieron que conformarse con mirar al niño con el ceño fruncido, algo que no les daba mucha satisfacción porque el niño no se veía afectado en lo absoluto

El muchacho llegó a las puertas donde Kotetsu e Izumo estaban e interrumpió sus pensamientos, ambos chunnin tenían una pequeña tetera y tres tazas, ellos siempre esperaban al niño para tomar el té, el muchacho se quedó un rato con ellos (exactamente 15 minutos) se rio de las payasadas de los dos y les pidió un par de consejos para su entrenamiento, después de unos minutos el muchacho se marchó rumbo a su apartamento

El chico se dio una ducha rápida, se lavó los dientes, se cambió a una ropa mas "normal", camiseta negra, bermudas café y zapatillas negras, tomo una manzana del frutero y partió rumbo a la academia, a su primer día de estudios. Naruto llego 15 minutos antes, vio a varias familias fuera del lugar pero a él no le importó (hace mucho que dejo de pensar en la felicidad de otros), entro al edificio y busco el listado donde salía el nombre de los alumnos y el salón de clases, cinco minutos después ocupaba uno de los pocos asientos junto a la ventana, ahí el chico se dedicó a esperar a que las clases dieran inicio

Solo minutos después de sentarse los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, Naruto vio varios chicos interesantes, un flacucho con cara de sueño, un revoltoso que trajo a su perro, un gordo que no para de comer, un sujeto con lentes negros al cual no se le veía la cara, también entro una chica tímida que no levantaba la mirada del suelo, en pocos minutos el rubio se aburrió de mirar alrededor y se puso a observar el paisaje por su ventana, pasaron varios minutos hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, un grito agudo de niña

–¡oye baka!, dame tu asiento que quiero sentarme junto a Sasuke-kun– el chico miro a la pelirosa con indiferencia antes de volverá mirar por la ventana, algo que a la chica no le agrado –¡te dije que te largaras baka!– la chica agarro al rubio de la camiseta e intento levantarlo, grave error

Naruto respondió agarrando a la niña del cuello de su vestido y luego uso su fuerza para estampar la enorme frente de la muchacha contra el escritorio, tanto fue la fuerza que la chica reboto y cayo de espalda contra el suelo, aquel acto de rudeza atrajo la atención de todos los alumnos del salón, la primera persona en recuperarse fue una chica rubia con cola de caballo

–¡maldito cobarde!, todos saben que a las mujeres no se les golpea– si ella esperaba que el rubio se disculpara espero mal

–oh niña, no sobrevivirías un maldito día en una guerra– entonces el chico puso la voz un poco chillona y llena de sarcasmo –_discúlpeme ninja de iwa, pero aquí todas somos mujeres, podrían por favor traer a un equipo de mujeres para que puedan pelear con nosotras, ¡gracias!_– cuando el rubio termino su perorata todos los varones de la clase se largaron a reír

Fue entre risas y discusiones que entro el profesor de la clase

–alumnos por favor compórtense– en cuanto los chicos vieron al profesor toda pelea se interrumpió –primero que nada pido disculpas por llegar tan tarde, normalmente el primer día siempre se empieza a las 9, desde mañana el horario de entrada será a las 8:30, segundo mi nombre es Iruka Umino y seré su chunnin sensei, tercero, ¿Qué hace esa chica en el suelo?– nadie quería contestar, se sorprendieron cuando el rubio culpable levanto la mano

–Al parecer "Sasuke-kun" era demasiado cool y causo que la chica se desmayara– nadie objeto al declaración del rubio por lo que el hombre no cuestiono mas

–ahora pasare lista, por favor respondan con un "presente" cualquiera que responda de forma distinta será castigado–

El hombre comenzó a nombrar los nombres de la lista, Naruto se sorprendió cuando "Sasuke-kun" respondió a su lado, el chico no se había percatado que esa era la razón de la pelea con al pelirosa, después de nombrar el ultimo nombre "Uzumaki naruto" el chunnin sensei comenzó a pasar unos exámenes a todos

–estos exámenes son para ver su nivel de estudios, la primera parte es de historia y la segunda es de matemáticas, tienen una hora para responder–

El rubio reviso la prueba antes de contestarla, el chico se debatía entre responderla por completo o solo una parte, al final decidió contestar las partes entretenidas, ni loco respondería la pregunta "¿Cuánto es dos mas dos?", si no había un desafío entonces no valía la pena responder. Al final Naruto respondió la mitad de la sección de matemáticas y tres cuartas partes de la de historia, la pregunta "¿Quién es el Hokage?" era un atentado a su inteligencia

Naruto y un chico llamado Shikamaru entregaron sus pruebas al mismo tiempo, solo habían pasado 20 minutos lo que sorprendió al sensei, el hombre en un principio pensó que los dos no sabían lo suficiente, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que ambos chicos solo respondieron las preguntas difíciles, los dos evitaron la difícil "quien es el hokage" y la aun mas difícil "2 más 2", Iruka reviso la prueba de Shikamaru primero, el chico había respondido el 60% de la prueba, solo las preguntas desafiantes de matemáticas y todas las de historia a excepción de la pregunta antes dicha, por otro lado Naruto contesto el 80% de la prueba, menos de historia que su compañero (aunque las que quedo sin responder fueron, "nombra la aldea donde vives" y "que país es el anfitrión de Konoha") y mas de matemáticas (respondió los problemas de suma y resta con centenas), mientras el hombre revisaba la sección de historia una respuesta le llamo la atención, la preguntaría mas tarde

Una vez que la hora terminó y los exámenes fueron devueltos a Iruka el hombre decidió preguntar lo que lo estaba molestando desde hace un rato

–Disculpa Naruto – todos los estudiantes pusieron atención en ese momento –¿por qué pusiste que el apellido de Mito Senju era Uzumaki?– varios alumnos se burlaron del rubio incluyendo a la pelirosa, sin embargo al niño no parecía importarle

–Porque ese era su apellido, Senju era el nombre de su esposo, pero Mito-sama nació en el seno del clan Uzumaki– todos se quedaron viendo el intercambio entre profesor y alumno, al final el chunnin desestimo la pregunta

Las siguientes horas fueron repasos de las fallas que hubieron en las pruebas, en cuanto la campana sonó a la una de la tarde el sensei volvió a dirigir la palabra –a partir de mañana el horario de salida será a las tres de la tarde, tienen que traer un almuerzo, hasta mañana–

Los alumnos se dirigieron rumbo a la puerta, a excepción de uno que simplemente salió por la ventana

.

…

* * *

.

Shikamaru Nara siempre había sido un niño perezoso, pero seis meses en la academia ninja habían cambiado mucho su personalidad, ese cambio había sido posible gracias a su compañero de clases Naruto Uzumaki

Shikamaru a un recordaba el día que conoció al rubio de bigotes, su primer pensamiento al conocerlo había sido "problemático", quien no pensaba eso si veías a un niño golpeando a una niña, no había sido la mejor de las primeras impresiones, sin embargo la segunda impresión fue mejor, cuando entregaron sus examen

Shikamaru había observado que el niño solo había respondido las preguntas difícil y eso le llamo la atención, no pensó que otro niño seria como el, pero se había equivocado y la sorpresa había sido un poco agradable, después del examen el rubio había declarado que el apellido de Mito Senju era Uzumaki, el niño Nara había encontrado el dato interesante por lo que cuando llego a casa le pregunto a su padre, increíblemente el niño rubio tenía razón, Mito Uzumaki era parte del prestigioso clan Uzumaki

Al día siguiente Shikamaru había oído como su sensei Iruka le explicaba a la clase que Naruto tenía razón con el apellido de Mito-sama, el moreno había pensado que el rubio estaría feliz y jactándose, pero eso nunca paso, de hecho parecía que el niño no estaba contento de estar en la academia

Después de una semana Shikamaru y su amigo Chouji habían intentado hablar con el rubio pero el niño era bastante cortante, no era arrogante como Sasuke Uchiha, simplemente el niño no parecía ser de los que hacían amigos, casi un mes después el moreno logro entablar alguna clase de conversación con el rubio

–¿Por qué nunca sales a almorzar con los demás Naruto?– el niño respondió con la mirada aun en la calle

–No tengo hambre, estoy acostumbrado a comer a las tres– el chico iba a volver a hablar pero Chouji se le adelanto

–¿y cómo no tienes hambre?, yo siempre tengo hambre–

–eso es porque eres un Akimichi– el joven Nara se puso pálido, a Chouji le molestaba mucho que insultaran a su clan, por suerte Naruto no los estaba insultando –tu familia posee un taijutsu especial que degenera mucho su cuerpo, ese es el motivo del porque deben comer mucho, sus cuerpos intentan recuperar las energías que pierden– tanto el Akimichi como el Nara estaban asombrados del conocimiento que Naruto tenía, porque ese conocimiento se suponía que era secreto

La primera conversación que los chicos tuvieron quizás no fue la mejor pero cumplió su objetivo, el Nara estaba feliz de saber que había otro niño como el, mientras que el Akimichi estaba feliz que no se le insultara, el par de amigos desde ese momento habían hecho lo imposible para que el rubio se les uniera en sus conversaciones y sus almuerzos, al final los chicos simplemente tuvieron que aceptar que el rubio jamás comería en la escuela, pero el rubio se había abierto un poco mas con ellos y eso era bueno

Tres meses después de iniciada la academia un cuarto niño se unió al grupo, Shino Aburame, Shino tenía una aptitud muy parecía al rubio, era callado y solo hablaba cuando se le preguntaba, pero era muy listo y lógico y eso llamo la atención de Shikamaru, cuando llevaban cuatro meses en la academia el primogénito de los Nara llevo a la escuela un tablero extraño lleno de fichas

–¿qué les parece si jugamos Shogi?, mi padre siempre dice que es bueno mantener el cerebro sano– el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras que el Aburamne asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible

Shikamaru les enseño las reglas y los movimientos de cada pieza, para pesar del moreno, tuvo que repetir muchas veces las instrucciones, el rubio no era de los que captaban las cosas a primeras, el chico se había sorprendido de eso pero el Uzumaki le dijo que para adquirir conocimiento el siempre lee todo muchas veces, una vez que lo tiene jamás se le olvida, sin importar qué.

Los siguientes meses fueron bastante entretenidos para los chicos de la clase ninja, a partir de la tercera semana de juego el rubio comenzó a ganar en los partidos, el rubio siempre perdía tres y ganaba uno pero ese uno era una derrota aplastante para el Nara, Shino por otro lado no era tan bueno para ganar pero lograba arrinconar a Shikamaru muchas veces en el juego, el único que no jugaba era Chouji, el "gordito" no era aficionado a los juegos de estrategia pero se divertía mucho viendo a su mejor amigo rebanándose los sesos para ganar

Antes que se dieran cuenta el año había terminado, nueve meses de clases y ahora comenzaban los tres meses de vacaciones

–¿Qué harán durante las vacaciones?– pregunto el Akimichi de corazón

–voy con mi padre en un entrenamiento especial, quiere que una más insectos a mis colonias– obviamente el que respondió fue el heredero del clan Aburame

–Mamá quiere que estudie mas en el verano– el chico entonces soltó un suspiro –la vida es tan problemática– todos rieron al escuchar al joven Nara

–yo vuelvo al bosque, al fin voy a descansar de los estúpidos aldeanos–

Los tres chicos de pelo oscuro se miraron entre sí, se habían dado cuenta que el rubio siempre recibía miradas cargadas de odio de parte de los aldeanos tanto civiles como ninjas, el rubio les había comentado que no sabía el porqué de las miradas pero que ya no le interesaban, cada chico había preguntado en sus hogares si alguien sabía algo pero lo único que recibieron por respuesta fue que era información clasificada

Mientras el chico Nara veía a Naruto Uzumaki saliendo por una de las ventanas no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo volvería a ver, algo le decía que el rubio no era feliz en la aldea y eso le preocupaba

.

…

* * *

.

Naruto corría como un loco en dirección al bosque, después de clases el niño había ido a su departamento a buscar las cosas importantes para luego sellarlo con un par de sellos bastante desagradable de nivel principiante (un par de sellos paralizantes, unos "destruye hombría" y un par de sellos contenedores de veneno)

El chico pensaba pasar todo el verano en el bosque, extrañaba demasiado la tranquilidad. Una vez que el chico llego a su lugar "especial" se oyó tres voces infantiles a coro

–¡Al fin llegaste Aniki!– de la madriguera salían tres cachorros de zorro rojo

Naruto vio a sus compañeros y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que habían vivido

Naruto volvía al bosque después de una clase bastante estúpida en la que les habían enseñado el henge, era pleno invierno pero el niño a un prefería el bosque a su departamento en la aldea, cuando llego a su madriguera creo una fogata y fue en busca de alguna presa (el rio estaba casi congelado), cuando el muchacho volvió vio a un zorro que no había visto en casi tres meses, frente a él se encontraba Koi toda herida y cansada

Cuando el niño había vuelto a la aldea de forma permanente la zorra había dejado la madriguera, el niño había estado triste cuando no la vio más, pero al final acepto que su compañera debía vivir libre, no había sido fácil porque habían estado juntos por tres años pero como dicen por ahí, la vida continua

Ahora Naruto veía a su vieja amiga con rastros de sangre en su pelaje y bastante agotada, el chico rápidamente la atendió y la cuidó, cada tarde después de la escuela el niño volvía a la madriguera para cuidar a la zorra, después de una semana una gran sorpresa lo espero

El rubio Uzumaki llego a su guarida cargando un par de pichones, después de preparar la fogata el niño fue a ver a su amiga, en cuanto la observo se sorprendió enormemente, dentro de la madriguera Koi se encontraba acompañada por tres cachorros recién nacidos. Naruto observo a la familia por varios minutos para después dedicarse a comprobar a Koi y alimentarla, desde ese día el rubio comenzó a ayudarla con sus cachorros

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que Koi y su pareja habían sido atacados por un lobo que había escapado del bosque 47, el zorro macho se había sacrificado permitiendo que la hembra escapara con heridas superficiales, la zorra al no tener hogar (el lobo se asentó en ese territorio) ni pareja había tenido que ir al único lugar seguro que conocía, el territorio de Naruto. Dos días después de que Naruto encontró a su vieja amiga el rubio se encontró con el lobo, el niño termino matándolo después de que lo atacara, por suerte Naruto lo había visto antes, porque el lobo estaba rastreando a la joven zorra para darle muerte

Naruto se encargaba de cuidar a los cachorros, lo cual era de gran ayuda para Koi, lamentablemente después de buscar información sobre zorros en la biblioteca el rubio se enteró que lo cachorros habían nacido casi un mes fuera de temporada, un mes antes, nacer un mes antes era malo porque no habían suficientes presas para todos, Naruto comenzó a preocuparse, no quería que los cachorros murieran, asustado el niño empezó a buscar una forma de hacerlos más fuertes, por suerte encontró algo que le podía ayudar, encontró un libro sobre perros ninjas

Según el extraño libro la creación de los perros ninjas había sido un accidente feliz, según la leyenda un hombre había entrenado a su perro para que le ayudara a rastrear a sus enemigos, sin embargo el hombre y su perro habían caído en una emboscada, ambos habían conseguido escapar pero muy mal heridos, después de refugiarse en una cueva el hombre había quedado inconsciente, el perro al ver a su amo tan enfermo se había encargado de cuidarlo y protegerlo, el perro lamio todas las heridas de su amo y después había corrido sin descanso hasta donde se encontraba la familia del hombre, días después el perro había vuelto con la familia del humano y rescataron al herido ninja. Después de que el hombre se recuperara se percató que su perro se había vuelto más inteligente de lo que era antes de la fallida misión, el canino era mas fuerte y había desarrollado la extraña habilidad de despertar su chakra…después de mucha observación el hombre había descubierto que era la sangre, la sangre que el perro había obtenido después de limpiarle las heridas, el hombre le conto a su clan sus sospechas y cada uno de los miembros hizo pruebas en sus mascotas, el 90% de ellas despertaron el chakra… esa era la leyenda del clan Inuzuka

Naruto puso entonces sus esperanzas en la leyenda del perro ninja, en cuanto tuvo a los cachorros a su alcance les dio de beber su sangre después de cortarse la palma con un kunai y gracias a aquello los cachorros se volvieron fuertes, lo normal es que un zorro recién nacido sea ciego durante un mes, los cachorros de Koi a las dos semanas abrieron sus ojos, en un mes los cachorros podían correr casi tan rápido como su madre, también generaron reflejos mas agudos y sentidos más desarrollados pero la "creme de la creme" sucedió a los cuatro meses de nacidos, cuando la pequeña "Keiko" dijo sus primeras palabras

Naruto había vuelto de la caza cuando decidió llamar a los cachorros, la mas pequeña y de pieles de color mas rosado fue llamada Kim, el macho del grupo con pieles de color mas oscuro fue llamado Kollin y la mas fuerte de todas y viva imagen de su madre fue llamada Keiko

El Uzumaki los había llamado para que comieran, pero Keiko estaba algo rezagada, Naruto se acercó a la zorra y la llamo mas fuerte, se llevó una sorpresa cuando la zorra le contesto

–Keiko ven a comer– el chico se dio media vuelta cuando una voz chillona y femenina le hablo

–Keiko– el chico se dio la vuelta y vio a la zorra mirándolo

–¿Oíste eso?– la zorra solo lo miro antes de volver a hablar

–Keiko– después de que el chico la vio hablando grito de sorpresa

–¡Keiko puedes hablar!– la zorra lo miro de lado antes de volver a repetir la misma palabra de antes

–Keiko– después de ver eso el chico rápidamente volvió a la aldea a buscar información

Después de horas en la biblioteca el chico no encontró nada que le pudiera ayudar, desesperado partió rumbo donde la única persona que confiaba, su maestro Kosuke. Después de explicarle todo con detalle dos veces el anciano ninja lo siguió al bosque, en cuanto los dos shinobis llegaron fueron recibidos por los tres zorros hablando, aunque eso no se podía considerar una conversación porque los tres solo repetían una sola palabra

Keiko solo repetía su nombre, al igual que Kollin repetía el suyo, Kim era la que menos hablaba pero igual se podía oír su nombre en algún momento en la conversación, después de unos segundos el viejo Kosuke hablo en voz alta

–santo cielo, son como loros–

Después de unas horas los dos shinobis volvieron al pueblo, mientras caminaban Kosuke le pidió a Naruto todos los detalles sobre la vida de los cachorros, el Uzumaki le explico todo, incluido el uso de su sangre para ayudarlos a ser fuertes y que no murieran, el viejo ninja termino explicándole al rubio que en su interior habitaba un chakra extraño y que quizás era el causante de tan extraña escena, el rubio no lo podía creer lo que oía pero no pudo negar las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban a los cachorros y a el mismo

Durante dos semanas después de clases el rubio se dedicó a intentar enseñarles a los cachorros a hablar correctamente, las dos semanas se convirtieron en seis y para cuando se cumplieron dos meses los zorros podían hablar bastante bien

Naruto se paró frente a los cachorros antes de hablarles

–¿Han tenido algún problema?– los zorros negaron con un movimiento de cabeza –saben… Antes de retirarme de mi clase oí al niño Inuzuka diciendo que su perro Akamaru este verano aprendería a usar técnicas ninjas y me pregunte ¿si un perro puede por que los zorros mas listos de todo el mundo no podían hacer lo mismo?– los zorros se movían inquietos al oír esas palabras

Los cachorros habían visto a Naruto entrenando desde siempre, ellos habían molestado al chico para que les enseñara a realizar las técnicas ninjas pero el chico siempre se negaba porque no sabía cómo actuaria las técnicas en los animales, hasta ahora

–No tengo idea como hacen los Inuzuka para enseñarles a sus mascotas los jutsus, pero como ustedes son mas listos que los perros y no son mascotas estoy seguro que lograran aprenderlo por su cuenta– dicho eso el niño utilizo un henge y luego comenzó a explicarles lo mismo que Kosuke le explico cuando le enseño aquel jutsu

.

…

* * *

.

Era el último día de su segundo año en la academia ninja y Naruto no podía ser mas infeliz, al parecer su vida como ninja iniciaba en ese momento, mientras el rubio miraba por la ventana empezó a recordar los sucesos mas extraordinarios del pasado año y lamentablemente lo mas extraordinario era la masacre Uchiha. A Naruto no podía importarle menos la muerte de los idiotas de ojos rojos pero era triste que su compañero viviera lo mismo que él, la soledad

El rubio Uzumaki no era amigo del niño Uchiha a pesar de haberse sentado uno al lado del otro por dos años, siempre mantenían entre si una cordial indiferencia pero eso no evitaba que el rubio sintiera pena por el culo de pato (su pelo)

Mientras el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Iruka entro en el salón de clases

–buenos días clases, sé que todos esperan con ansían los exámenes y convertirse en ninjas, lamentablemente tengo malas noticias– todos los alumnos pusieron completa atención al chunnin de la cicatriz –debido a la reciente disminución del personal ninja producto de la masacre Uchiha el Hokage ha ideado un nuevo plan de estudios– los alumnos intercambiaban la mirada constantemente entre el instructor chunnin y el sobreviviente de la masacre –por orden especial, todos los gennin han sido enviados a la frontera o cumplen misiones fuera de la aldea, debido a esto las misiones dentro de la aldea han sido suspendidas…después de mucha consideración Hokage-sama ha decidido que las misiones internas serán realizadas por los estudiantes de la academia…además dichos estudiantes recibirán dos años de educación complementaria para prepararlos mejor para el futuro–

Iruka se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos para dejar que los niños aceptaran la idea, el hombre podía ver a muchos gritando sobre lo injusto de la vida y que esa medida solo los retenía, pero las reacciones mas extrañas fueron de parte de los dos ninjas mas talentosos de la clase, primero fue Sasuke quien apretaba los puños con ira y le dedicaba a su instructor miradas cargadas de odio y el segundo fue Naruto quien tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios al menos hasta que el prosiguió con su explicación

–las clases especiales serán sobre historia, primeros auxilios, supervivencia, y ninjutsu medico…el Hokage se ha percatado de la deficiencia en esas áreas y para minimizar perdidas ha dictado estas medidas…los equipos encargados de las misiones internas serán elegidos una vez al mes, eso significa que cada uno tendrá diferentes compañeros de equipo diferentes cada mes, esta medida es para detectar las mejores combinaciones en su trabajo en equipo…como medida especial algunos grupos talentosos pueden ser enviados en misiones clase C fuera de la aldea…después de dicho todo eso debo decirles las noticias aún mas malas, las vacaciones están suspendidas– un grito de indignación resonó en el aula –desde ahora están dentro del mundo ninja, tendrán clases dos o tres veces por semana y misiones los otros días, también tendrán descansos días de las semanas al azar, esta medida es para que aprendan sobre las dificultades del mundo al cual ingresan, tienen una semana libre…nos veremos en siete días para la asignación de sus equipos rotatorios, ¡están despedidos!–

.

…

* * *

.

Un año, era el tiempo trascurrido desde la asignación de los equipos rotatorios y la realización de las "prestigiosas" misiones rango D, ayudar a ancianas a llevar sus compras del supermercado, ayudar a ancianos a arar la tierra, limpiar los ríos y bosques que rodean a la aldea de la hoja, perseguir y capturar al odioso de Tora…si, una gran vida llena de aventuras y heroísmo.

De los 45 alumnos originales solo quedaban 30 en la academia y aún faltaba un año mas antes de abandonar la academia para siempre, eso era lo que pensaba Naruto mientras limpiaba los baños públicos del centro acompañado por otros cinco compañeros, al menos era un consuelo que él solo era un clon y que el verdadero estaba en el bosque jugando con Keiko y compañía

.

…

* * *

.

**y ese fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado**

**la verdad es que es el capitulo mas latoso que escrito pero era explicativo, en espicial la parte de los zorros**

**no se olviden de dejar algun review e incribirse en lo favoritos**

**con respecto al review interesante lo contestare ahora:**

***DIEGO UZUMAKI UCHIHA: la verdad es que no puedo hacer que naruto se vaya de la aldea antes de iniciada la academia y la verdad es esta: naruto NO quiere ser ninja, no importa la aldea, para naratu ser ninja no es de su agrado...el rubio lo que quiere es ser libre y el sabe que la aldea de la hoja jamas descanzara hasta tenerlo denuevo en sus garras si escapa (el no sabe por que lo quieren, solo que lo quieren), el no va a poner su sueño en peligro por su falta de paciencia, el sabe que tiene que ser fuerte antes de irse, tan fuerte como itachi o deidara, ninjas que sin importar sus crimenes no son perseguidos porque son muy poderosos**

**sin mas me despido y si todo sale bien nos veremos la proxima semana**


	4. KYUBI

**is back...**

**bueno primero que nada debo informar que NARUTO y su mundo son propiedad de kishimoto-sensei**

**segundo: gracias por los review y por todos los favoritos y folows**

**trecero: esta historia NO sera un harem**

**ahora...solo les pido que disfruten de un nuevo capitulo **

.

* * *

KYUBI

.

El joven Uzumaki rubio se encontraba bajo un árbol meditando rodeado de sus compañeros Zorros que intentaban mantenerse tranquilos para no molestar al chico, después de años de meditación el chico al fin lograba hacerlo bien, el niño de once (cumplidos recientemente) lograba mantenerse en un estado de calma por al menos dos horas, sin embargo hoy era un día para "probar", el niño quería saber cuánto tiempo podía mantenerse en un estado de calma antes de estallar, Kosuke le había advertido que ya era hora de conocer sus debilidades y para el no tan pequeño rubio su falta de paciencia ciertamente era su debilidad

El rubio llevaba media hora en su mundo mental, media hora de calma y tranquilidad, el chico sabía a ciencia cierta que sus compañeros zorros debían estar destruyendo todo a su alrededor debido a sus "juegos" pero al chico no le importaba porque en ese momento estaba en otro mundo, sin embargo todo tiene fin, eso incluye la tranquilidad y el confort que tu mente te puede entregar, de un segundo a otro el chico es arrastrado fuera de su "espacio" y es tirado directamente a una cloaca fría y húmeda

Naruto se puso de pie y con su vista comenzó a escanear el lugar, no alcanzo a hacer mucho cuando una voz fuerte y oscura le grito

–¡TÚ!– el chico dio media vuelta y vio una jaula gigante que mantenía prisionero a un animal casi tan grande como la propia jaula -¡¿qué hiciste con mi familia?!, ¡malditos humanos, cada vez que despierto son peores!–

El rubio se acercó a la jaula y pudo apreciar a un zorro gigante que balanceaba nueve colas, tenía el pelo de color rojo anaranjado y unos ojos rojo fuego con la pupila rasgada, Naruto no debía ser un genio para averiguar que estaba hablando con el único y poderoso Kyubi

El rubio abrió la boca para contestar y preguntar un sinfín de interrogantes cuando Keiko apareció de repente en la cloaca sobre la cabeza del chico

–aniki estamos aburridos, deja de meditar y vamos a jugar– antes de que el chico o el Kyubi pudiera decir palabra dos zorros más aparecieron en el lugar

–Vamos a entrenar aniki– dijo una voz de niño pequeño

El kyubi miro la escena frente a él con incredulidad, un humano hablaba con zorros y lo mas extraño era que esos zorros podían hablar el lenguaje humano, el monstruo de chakra envió un pulso de chakra a través de su sistema esperando quedar fuera del extraño genjutsu, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no existía ilusión alguna, la escena frente a sus ojos era verdadera, pero antes que el animal mítico pudiera decir palabra alguna para expresar sus pensamientos el rubio hablo

–disculpe mi impertinencia Kyubi-chan ¿pero podría decirme que hace aquí? O mejor aún ¿qué hago yo aquí?– el zorro demoniaco le miro con asco antes de responder

–Estoy encerrado dentro de ti estúpido– Naruto iba a preguntar qué significaba eso de "encerrado" pero una voz lo interrumpió

–¿Quién es ese zorro gigante tan genial?– Kollin preguntaba con estrellitas en los ojos

Naruto miro a sus acompañantes y se dio cuenta que ellos estaban demasiado intrigados y que lo mas seguro estarían hablando durante toda la conversación lo cual causaría malestar tanto a él como al kyubi, al final el niño encontró una solución óptima a su problema

–chicos, ¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento?– los pequeños zorros de inmediato protestaron, Naruto suspiró, había que pasar al plan B –bien, pueden quedarse pero no quiero que emitan palabra alguna, cuando terminemos de hablar recién pueden preguntar lo que desean– los zorros volvieron a protestar pero el rubio los silenció dedicándoles una mirada dura

Los cachorros de mala gana aceptaron las condiciones de su "aniki" y esperaron en el suelo donde el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas, una vez que todos se calmaron el rubio volvió a hablar

–ahora que la calma volvió ¿me podrías decir por qué estás aquí?–

–¿Por qué debería contestarte humano?– el rubio volvió a suspirar

–se nota que tienes muchas preguntas, yo puedo contestarlas pero solo lo hare si tu contestas las mías primero– el zorro gruño pero de igual forma contesto

–Estoy aquí porque me sellaron dentro de ti–

–¿sellado?, pensé que el cuarto te había matado–

–niño estúpido, las bestias de cola somos inmortales–

Naruto al oír aquello se perdió en sus pensamientos, ¿acaso era ese el motivo del porque muchos le querían muerto?, ¿Porque el zorro vivía dentro de él?, el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza para luego volver a hablar

–¿Por qué atacaste Konoha?– el zorro gruño

–Ya respondí tus preguntas, es mi turno de obtener respuestas– el niño entonces hablo con voz suplicante

–por favor, necesito saber…te juro que responderé a todo, solo dame las respuestas que necesito– el zorro demoniaco miro al chico largo tiempo antes de hablar nuevamente

–un hombre me controlaba, un genjutsu, yo no quería atacar a nadie, estaba libre una vez mas y solo quería volver a mis tierras pero por culpa del hombre que me controlaba y la avaricia de los humanos volví a quedar encerrado–

–¿Eras prisionero?, ¿significa eso que antes estabas encerrado en otro humano?– el ser de chakra asintió

–Eres mi tercer jinchuriki, el anterior era llamada Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki–

–¿mi madre?, ¿mi madre te encerró?, ¿por qué?– el zorro hizo un gesto de asco antes de volver a hablar

–ella fue traída a esta aldea para cumplir conmigo, ella tenía un chakra único que conseguía someterme, no fue su decisión, simplemente las cosas sucedieron– el rubio se encontraba sin habla por lo que el zorro volvió a hablar –ya conteste tus preguntas, ahora contesta las mías–

–¡Espera!, el hombre que te controlo ¿sabes quién es?– el zorro contesto en un tono que mezclaba el asco y la ira

–¡Un Uchiha!– el niño al oír eso sonrió un poco

–Quizás te haga feliz saber que el clan Uchiha está casi extinto– el zorro al no ver rastro de mentira en la mirada del niño sonrió

–Sí, me hace feliz saber que esos humanos asquerosos están muertos– el zorro espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar –ahora contestaras mis preguntas– el niño asintió con la cabeza –¿cómo es posible que esos zorros puedan hablar?, ¿Por qué no sabías que eras un jinchuriki?– el niño miro al enorme mamífero unos segundos antes de hablar

–No tengo esas respuestas– el zorro abrió la boca para maldecir al chico pero el niño lo interrumpió –solo soy un niño, te puedo contar mi vida y decirte lo que sé, quizás de esa forma logres aprender lo que quieres saber– el zorro asintió, eso era mejor que nada

El niño le contó que había vivido en un orfanato hasta que fue atacado por una turba de aldeanos, le conto como había matado al líder de la turba y que en ese momento el Hokage decidió que debía ser entrenado, le conto sobre su vida en el bosque y como conoció a Koi, la madre de los cachorros, le conto sobre el nacimiento de los cachorros y el riesgo que murieran, le conto sobre su intento de salvarlos que resulto en su capacidad de hablar y formar chakra, le dio un pequeño resumen sobre la masacre Uchiha para terminar con la extraña seguidilla de actos que termino en su conversación

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que al contarle sobre su pasado él le dejaba ver sus propios recuerdos al zorro, el zorro podía ver y sentir su sufrimiento a manos de los aldeanos, pudo sentir sus esfuerzos en sus entrenamientos, pudo sentir el miedo de perder a los cachorros de la zorra Koi, pudo ver a las pocas personas que el niño consideraba importantes, su maestro, los miembros del restaurant de Ramen, sus amigos (Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino) y los zorros los cuales el niño veía como familia, de acuerdo a la evaluación del Kyubi el niño frente a él era mas zorro que hombre, al final cuando el niño termino su relato el zorro demoniaco lo miraba con un poco de respeto

–Es tarde niño, vete– el niño obedeció y comenzó a alejarse del zorro pero antes de desaparecer el niño le dedico unas últimas palabras

–Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo–

–¿Por qué querría yo la compañía de un sucio humano?–

–porque según como lo veo, somos compañeros…tu puedes decir que yo soy tu "cárcel" pero yo también estoy encarcelado en esta mugrosa aldea, la diferencia es que mi celda es más grande…soy tu compañero de celda, y los compañeros deben estar unidos– dicho eso el niño desapareció

El Kyubi resoplo ante esas palabras pero entonces se dio cuenta que el agua que cubría el suelo había desaparecido, pensó por un instante en la familia zorro que acompañaba al muchacho y se dio cuenta que eran ellos lo que impedían que el despertara antes, el niño siempre estaba rodeado de zorros, del amor de los zorros y ese amor era entregado también a él, ese amor lo había mantenido durmiendo porque lo cobijaba… y ahora el piso estaba sin agua, el Kyubi se percató que la alcantarilla no era una representación de la mente del chico sino una representación del lazo que compartían los dos, el zorro demoniaco se sentía amado y ahora estaba seco, el zorro quizás le daría una oportunidad al chico…quizás

.

…

* * *

.

Hoy era el último día en la academia ninja (ahora sí), después de dos años haciendo misiones miserables de rango D, estudiando historia, aprendiendo primeros auxilios y sobreviviendo en los bosques mas escalofriantes del país del fuego los alumnos al fin se graduaron

Ningún alumno y casi todos los adultos sabía que la verdadera razón del curso "intensivo" había nacido con la única meta de mantener al Jinchuriki del kyubi en la aldea, el peligro de que el niño fuera secuestrado o asesinado era demasiado alto, la aldea de la hoja no podía permitirse que su mejor y ultima arma quedara fuera de servicio, no obstante el curso intensivo había resultado ser un éxito

De los 45 alumnos originales 15 se retiraron del servicio, de los treinta restantes 3 habían enviado solicitudes de estudio al hospital de Konoha aumentando así el reclutamiento de médicos, de los 27 que quedaron se formarían equipos que serían más resistentes, mas fuertes, por lo tanto estarían mejor preparados para las misiones. Tanto había sido el éxito de este extraño proyecto que la misma metodología estaba siendo usada en las clases mas jóvenes

Mientras los chicos esperaban a que su sensei dijera los equipos el rubio Uzumaki se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando Iruka entro al salón y comenzó a formar los equipos el rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta, fue solo cuando su nombre fue dicho en voz alta que el chico reacciono

–Uzumaki Naruto– el chico miro alrededor y vio a su instructor con el ceño fruncido

–he dicho que el equipo 7 será conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto– el chico entonces asintió y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos

Minutos después todos los equipos habían sido nombrados, y los estudiantes comenzaron a congregarse con los miembros de sus futuros equipos, sin embargo tres chicos se acercaron al rubio despistado

–No pareces muy feliz con tu equipo– Naruto levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada del chico Nara

–no me importa realmente todo esto, solo soy ninja porque eso se esperaba de mi– Shikamaru asintió dándole la razón a su amigo, él tampoco quería ser un ninja

Por otro lado los herederos Akimichi y Aburame miraban el intercambio entre los dos "listos" en silencio, silencio que fue roto por el rubio

–¿los tres quedaron en el mismo equipo?–

–yo y shika estamos juntos, Shino esta con Kiba y Hinata–

–lo lamento Shino, aliento de perro es un idiota– el Aburame no dijo nada ante el comentario de su amigo rubio

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron retirados por sus sensei, Shino fue el primero en irse después de que una chica muy linda viniera a buscarlo, Shikamaru y Chouji se fueron acompañados por una rubia de apellido Yamanaka y un sensei adicto al tabaco, los demás estudiantes también se fueron dejando solo al "equipo" de Naruto

Los minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en horas, el rubio simplemente había desconectado su cerebro y miraba por la ventana, el niño Uchiha movía la pierna derecha en un claro gesto de frustración y la una chica del grupo maldecía su suerte, estaba en el mismo equipo que el amor de su vida pero también tenía al niño oscuro que nunca tenía problemas en humillarla

Todo se había remontado al comienzo de los equipos rotatorios, cuando Sakura quedo en el mismo equipo que el rubio, creyó que podría humillarlo y demostrar así que era mejor que él, lamentablemente para ella el chico no tenía paciencia alguna, la primera vez que la chica había intentado hacer algo estúpido el Uzumaki la había dejado colgada en una pared con sus Kunai, la chica había corrido donde sus padres para "acusar al rubio", lamentablemente el rubio envió al carajo a sus padres para después volver a colgar a la pelirosa de una pared solo que ahora con Shuriken, la segunda vez que había sido enviada con el rubio también estaba su amiga Ino, lamentablemente al ver un comportamiento no ninja en las dos féminas el rubio termino colgándolas a las dos en una pared. El proceso siempre era el mismo cuando ella terminaba haciendo equipo con el rubio, ella hacia algo no ninja y muy idiota y el rubio la castigaba, con el tiempo las personas que eran como ella fueron cambiando su aptitud a una mas aceptable al rubio, a excepción claro está, de ella misma

Sakura no entendía como un huérfano podía hacer todo eso sin terminar en problemas, al final averiguo que los sensei de la academia lo castigaban pero el chico no cumplía castigo alguno, y los líderes de los clanes ninjas premiaban los castigos que entregaba el rubio porque decían que era mejor que los niños cambiaran su actitud ahora o terminarían muertos en las misiones

Después de un año de misiones la pelirosa dejo de estar en equipos donde estaba el rubio, ella había creído que todo se había arreglado pero ahora se daba cuenta que su "abusador" personal estaba junto a ella en su equipo, mientras la chica suspiraba oyó como la ventana se abrió y vio que el chico rubio se disponía a salir, antes de que la chica pudiera decir alguna palabra el moreno del grupo hablo

–Te meterás en problemas si abandonas el aula ahora– el rubio hablo sin prestar atención

–Son las 3, no voy a aplazar mi entrenamiento por algún vago perezoso– el chico salió por la ventana y se perdió de vista, la chica suspiro, si tenía suerte el rubio sería expulsado del equipo

Media hora después el sensei Jounin hizo aparición, el hombre tenía cabello color plata, llevaba una máscara que cubría su rostro, además su hitai-ate le cubría el ojo izquierdo, en cuanto el hombre entro al salón hizo la primera pregunta del día

–¿No se suponen que los equipos son de tres?– Sakura se puso feliz e intento contestar pero el moreno se le adelanto

–Se fue hace media hora, dijo que no aplazaría su entrenamiento por algún bastardo irresponsable o algo así–

Sakura estaba feliz, ahora su sensei expulsaría a su compañero y ella solo estaría con su Sasuke-kun, lamentablemente su sensei no parecía del tipo estricto

–mañana en el campo de entrenamiento siete, vayan sin desayunar los estaré esperando a las seis AM– dicho eso el hombre se fue en una nueve de humo

Sakura dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al amor de su vida y pedirle una cita pero el chico ya se había ido, la única que quedaba en el salón era ella

.

…

* * *

.

Era casi medianoche cuando el rubio Uzumaki volvió a su departamento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre con el cabello de color plata esperándolo fuera de la puerta, el chico se acercó al hombre sin cuidado

–¿A que debo el placer de tu visita ANBU-san?–

–Soy tu instructor Jounin– el chico se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no podía importarle menos eso –¿por qué no estabas esperando en el salón como los demás?–

–Tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi horario de entrenamiento es muy estricto, después de todo durante años me has vigilado–

–no te vigilaba, te cuidaba…y por lo demás debiste quedarte, ahora eres un ninja, no puedes desobedecer órdenes y esperar quedar impune– el chico sonrió de lado

–¿y qué harán?, ¿sacarme de las filas shinobis?– el adulto suspiro derrotado, aquel rubio era imposible

–Mañana a las seis AM en el campo 7– dicho eso el hombre desapareció

.

…

* * *

.

Naruto como cada mañana se levantó a las cinco, desayunó, para luego empezar con su rutina básica de entrenamiento, corre por los muros de la aldea en forma vertical, a diferencia de lo sucedido años atrás el chico ahora lograba dar dos vueltas completas por la aldea antes de retirarse a compartir una taza de té con sus amigos Kotetsu e Izumo, a las ocho volvió al departamento para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, era hora de cumplir con su Jounin sensei

Naruto llego al campo siete a las 8 con 30, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol durmiendo mientras que Sakura se movía de un lado para otro frustrada, en cuanto la chica sintió al rubio se dio media vuelta para encararlo, se sorprendió al ver la ropa que el chico usaba

Normalmente el rubio siempre llevaba bermudas, zapatillas y una camiseta con alguna chaqueta ocasional, ahora el rubio iba vestido con pantalones anbu, sandalias ninja, una camiseta de cuello alto sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta estilo chuunin sin mangas de camuflaje gris (como las que llevan los ninjas de Oto), la diadema ninja colgaba de uno de los ojales del pantalón y los más extraño, una piel de zorro rojo (completa) sobre sus hombros, la cabeza del zorro descansaba en su hombro derecho y la cola descansaba en el izquierdo, una escena de los mas extraña

La pelirosa después de asimilar la vestimenta de su compañero logro formar palabra

–¡Llegas tarde!, nuestro sensei te expulsara por eso– el rubio por otro lado miro alrededor sin poner atención a nada de lo dicho por la chica

–¿dónde carajos está el canoso?–

–Aun no llega– el que hablaba era Sasuke que al parecer no estaba tan dormido como habían pensado –no me sorprende realmente, ayer también fue impuntual–

El rubio asintió a las palabras de su compañero para luego dirigirse a tres postes que estaban enterrados en el suelo, sin ningún cuidado el chico comenzó a golpearlos, los puños, las espinillas, los antebrazos, todos chocaban con fuerza contra los postes haciendo que el sonido de los golpes resonaran por todo el lugar

Al ver eso Sakura palideció, si uno de esos golpes le daba ella sería enviada al hospital, media hora después el Jounin hizo acto de presencia

–hola chicos lamento la demora, una anciana necesitaba ayuda–

La primera en hablar fue la chica del grupo

–Naruto llego hace media hora– al oír eso Sasuke rodo los ojos, Sakura estaba buscando que el rubio le pateara el culo

Por otro lado el Jounin miro al rubio con reproche –¿no habíamos hablado de esto ayer Naruto?–

–lo hicimos–

–¿y cuál fue la conclusión a la que llegamos?–

–Que mi horario es demasiado estricto como para cambiarlo por algún idiota perezoso– Sakura abrió la boca horrorizada mientras que el Uchiha sonreía discretamente, el sensei del equipo solo suspiro derrotado

–bien, bien, que tal si nos presentamos para poder conocernos mejor…mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, muchas cosas me desagradan y muy pocas me gustan, encantados de conocerlos– dos de los tres chicos miraron al hombre con disgusto, el único que no hizo eso fue Naruto que como siempre se había desconectado

–mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta mmmmm, lo que me desagrada es Naruto– el jounin suspiro, la chica no tenía la aptitud correcta

–Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, muy pocas cosas me gustan y lo que mas me desagrada no es de su incumbencia– el jounin volvió a suspirar

–Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gustan pocas cosas y lo que me desagrada es todo lo que no me gusta– el jounin suspiro por tercera vez

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el hombre volviera a hablar –personalmente creo que los tres son unos idiotas, pero el Hokage está convencido que tienen las características correctas para ser ninjas y ya que uno de ustedes incluso ha tenido una misión rango C no veo como podría el hombre estar equivocado– la chica del grupo ante eso interrumpió al hombre

–¿eso significa que solo yo he hecho misiones C?– la chica miro con sorpresa a los dos machos del grupo

–No sé qué te sorprende– dijo el rubio –el Sharingan es demasiado importante para perderlo en alguna misión sin sentido mientras que yo soy un activo de guerra– la chica miro con sorpresa al rubio mientras que el jounin miro horrorizado al rubio

–"_**acaso sabe sobre el Kyubi, ¿pero cómo**__?_"– fue el pensamiento del sensei

Sin embargo antes de que alguno se saliera del tema el moreno culo de pato hablo –¿Qué es lo que haremos a continuación?– el jounin carraspeo antes de hablar

–voy a comprobar su trabajo en equipo y luego sus técnicas, necesito saber si son aptos para las misiones mas peligrosas– dicho eso el hombre envió tres shuriken en dirección a sus estudiantes

Sakura se tiró al piso para evitar el arma arrojadiza, Sasuke utilizo su propio shuriken para desviar el que lo atacaba y Naruto simplemente desapareció y apareció a las espaldas del hombre con un kunai en mano, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes

–"_**¿eso fue el Hiraishin?"– **_pensó con sorpresa el peliplata, para luego usar un Kawarimi para intercambiarse con un tronco y aparecer a espaldas del grupo genin

–la primera prueba es luchar contra mí, solo tendrán oportunidad si viene con todo– ante esa demostración Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada antes de atacar

–katon, gran bola de fuego– el jounin miro sorprendido el jutsu elemental, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando el segundo miembro del equipo también uso un jutsu de elemento

–futon, golpe de aire– al unirse ambos jutsus la bola de fuego aumento tres veces su tamaño amenazando con quemar todo el bosque circundante

–suiton, muro de agua– el jounin tuvo que usar una de sus técnicas para detener el avance del fuego, pero de igual forma unos pocos arboles fueron alcanzados por las llamas

La chica del grupo miraba horrorizada el intercambio de técnicas, si una de esas técnicas la golpeara acabaría con su vida y los tres sujetos frente a ella las utilizaban de forma indiscriminada, antes de que pudiera decir algo en voz alta el jounin del equipo hablo

–sé que les dije que vinieran con todo pero eso era ridículo– el rubio por su parte se encogió de hombros mientras que el moreno no le dio importancia, el jounin suspiro antes de hablar –la pelea solo será con taijutsu, el ninjutsu lo dejaremos para la exhibición– una vez que el hombre dejo de hablar ambos chicos se lanzaron a luchar

Sakura veía con asombro como los tres hombres luchaban con sus puños, Sasuke y Naruto peleaban en completa sincronía contra su sensei, ninguno dejaba aberturas que el enemigo pudiera utilizar, cada movimiento parecía cronometrado, para la chica era sorprendente que ambos compañeros pudieran pelear en sincronía si nunca los había visto juntos pero lo que ella no sabía era que durante las misiones D ambos chicos casi siempre terminaban en el mismo equipo, dos años de misiones para fomentar el trabajo en equipo trajo sus frutos y esos frutos se veían en ese momento mientras peleaban con su sensei, después de quince minutos la pelea acabó, el jounin se alzaba digno mientras los chicos estaban jadeando por el cansancio

–felicitaciones para ustedes dos, su trabajo en equipo es excelente pero deben adaptarlo para poder incluir a su compañera– ninguno de los chico dijo palabra alguna por lo que el mayor siguió hablando –ven Sakura, es hora de poner a prueba tu taijutsu– la chica dio un paso hacia atrás la cual fue la señal que el jounin utilizo para atacar, un minuto después la chica estaba en el suelo con varios moretones en el cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad –tu condición física es lamentable, y tus movimientos están llenos de aperturas, tendré que trabajar bastante contigo– la chica se sentía humillada pero no dijo nada

Después de terminado el taijutsu Kakashi les hizo mostrar sus técnicas ninjas, cada uno debía mostrar cinco técnicas fuera de las tres de la academia, Sasuke mostro solo técnicas de fuego, bola de fuego, pilar de fuego, llamas del fenix, flama del dragón y danza ardiente de shuriken, cabe señalar que Kakashi quedo muy sorprendido, Sakura por otro lado mostro que podía usar la técnica de diagnóstico médico, bisturí de chakra y reparación de tejidos, las otras dos técnicas fueron genjutsu, aprisionamiento y atadura, dos genjutsus de nivel D, esas técnicas sirvieron para darle a Kakashi la información que Sakura era una ninja de apoyo; por otro lado Naruto mostro golpe de aire, esfera de vacío, bala de aire, kage bushin y shuriken kage bushin, Kakashi ya había visto esas técnicas antes y también conocía muchas de las técnicas que el chico escondía, pero como el muchacho las quería mantener en secreto él debía respetar los secretos de su alumno

Después del medio día Kakashi volvió a pelear con los chicos pero ahora de forma individual y usando ninjutsu (solo podían utilizar los ataques que ellos habían mostrado), Sasuke fue el primero, demostró un excelente control del fuego y una mente serena a la hora de formular planes de acción; Sakura fue segunda pero a pesar de su repertorio de técnicas no logro hacer un mejor trabajo que la primera vez; el último fue Naruto y el a diferencia de Sasuke no mostro atavismo de plan alguno, Naruto solo ataco con fuerza, creo varios kage bushin para ayudarlo a pelear contra el peliplata, la coordinación entre el original y los clones era fabulosa, sin embargo no consiguió vencer a su sensei. Al final del día (3 de la tarde) el hombre les dedico las últimas palabras

–mañana a las 9 en la torre del hokage, empezaremos de inmediato con las misiones rango C– los tres chicos asintieron para después irse a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento individual

.

…

* * *

.

**espero que les haya gustado**

**no se olviden de dejar un review **

**y para los que recien se unen a esta historia les doy la bienvenida**


End file.
